The second son
by magicbustrip
Summary: Der Fortbestand Gondors steht an der Kippe. Denethor muss seine Pflicht als Truchsess erfüllen - auch wenn das bedeutet seinen jüngsten Sohn einem Haradrim Stamm anzuvertrauen. - ich setze die Geschichte gerne fort wenn es einen Leser gibt, bitte um ein Lebenszeichen! Faramir/OC
1. Ruhm und Ehre für das Reich

Kapitel 1 – Ruhm und Ehre für das Reich

"Das könnt Ihr nicht tun!" rief Boromir erbost. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht begreifen. Er war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst, dass sein Vater nur wenig Liebe für Faramir übrig hatte. Stets wurde dieser in allem was er tat, in allem was er versuchte, kritisiert.  
Jedoch übertraf dieses Vorhaben alles bisher dagewesene an Schikanen. "Seit jeher werden die Nachkommen hoher Häuser mit einander vermählt um Reichtum und Frieden für das Reich zu sichern."  
"Hoher Häuser wie Gondor und Rohan, aber ein - Haradrim Stamm? Das ist Wahnsinn! Euer eigener Sohn mit der Tochter eines wilden Barbar-""GENUG !" unterbrach Denethor, Truchnsess von Gondor, seinen ältesten Sohn. "Faramir wird seine Pflicht erfüllen." Dann wandte er sich ab und murmelte „Und zumindest einmal in seinem Leben von Nutzen sein."

Unbemerkt von seiner Sippe stand Faramir abseits und lauschte der Unterhaltung. Er war sich von Beginn an im Klaren, dass Widerspruch ohne Sinn war. Er kannte seinen Vater gut genug um zu wissen, dass wenn dieser einst einen Beschluss gefasst hatte, jenen auch ohne Erbarmen umsetzen werde.  
Vor allem ein Gedankenspiel wie dieses, welches Reichtum, Sicherheit, Frieden und Ruhm für Gondor, oder viel mehr für das edle Geschlecht der Truchsessen bedeutete.  
Faramir atmete die kühle Abendluft ein und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt schweifen. Weiß, edel und voller Anmut. Die Stadt der Könige erschien ihm kalt und ohne Hoffnung.  
Denethor war zufrieden, noch nie in der Geschichte war es einem Herren von Gondor gelungen, ein derartiges Bündnis mit einem der fernen Stämmen im Süden zu schließen. Seit jeher sind die Grenzen hart umstritten, die Haradrim fallen immer wieder in das Hoheitsgebiet ein, plündern und brandschatzen Dörfer und Städte. Verhandelter Frieden war oft nur von kurzer Dauer.  
Vergangene Könige versuchten die Söhne der Könige von Harad am eigenen Hofe zu integrieren. Dies war natürlich nur eine edle Umschreibung einer erniedrigenden Gefangenschaft, was die Beziehung zwischen den zwei unterschiedlichen Völkern nicht sonderlich verbesserte.  
Dass sich viele Königreiche Harads an den dunklen Herrscher gewandt haben und seinen Lügen glauben schenkten, war auch mitunter Gondors Schuld. Nie würde der stolze Truchsess das zugeben, kein Herr der einen Funken Ehre besäße würde das.  
Aber nun beginnt ein neues Zeitalter- desssen war sich Denethor sicher. Er würde zweifellos in die Geschichte eingehen und man wird seinen Namen in einem Atemzug mit denen großer Könige nennen. Denethor war wahrlich zufrieden.


	2. Die Stadt der Sonne

Kapitel 2 – Die Stadt der Sonne

Malas, der Gesandte von Al Shaesh, der Stadt der Sonne, sprach mit schwerem Akzent unermüdlich auf den stolzen Truchsess ein.

Immer wieder schwärmte er von den Reichtümern und von der Schönheit seiner Heimat. Er erzählte von den sieben Heeren, welche allein König Said unterstehen. Die Stärke der Heere sucht seines Gleichen, erwähnte er immer wieder. Wer Al Shaesh kontrolliert, kontrolliert ganz Harad. Beinahe alle Königreiche haben König Said die Treue geschworen- außerdem niemand würde es mit der Streitmacht aufnehmen können. Und erst die Handelswege die erstellt werden können, der Reichtum der damit einher geht. Gewürze, Früchte, Felle, Juwelen und Stoffe wie man sie im Westen nirgends finden könne. Stoffe so edel, dass selbst die Elben vor Neid erblassen. Metalle so hart wie sie nicht einmal die Zwerge schmieden.

Boromir betrachtete den dunkelhäutigen Mann mit Argwohn, zu gut erscheint ihm dieses Angebot. Den Haradrim könne man nicht trauen. Zu lange hält nun schon der Krieg an, zu oft haben Haradrim Krieger die Dörfer in Grenznähe geplündert. Zu viel Blut ist geflossen. Unzählige Male versuchte er auf seinen Vater einzureden dieser war jedoch allein von der Vorstellung der von Malas aufgezählten Möglichkeiten so entzückt, dass er seinem Sohn kein Gehör schenkte. Boromir schnaubte, sein Vater war blind.

Denethor war kein Narr, immer wieder schweiften seine Blicke misstrauisch in Richtung Mordor. Die Ruhe war ein Segen, doch wie lange wird der Sturm auf sich warten lassen? Und wer stellt sich gegen ihn? Wer wird Gondor zu Hilfe eilen? Rohan? Elben? Zwerge? Zauberer? Nein er war sich sicher- zur dunkelsten Stunde würde er alleine vor einem Krieg stehen, den er nicht gewinnen könne. Er musste handeln.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Malas alles erzählen würde was Denethor hören möchte. Als der Bote von der Stadt im Süden eintraf und ihm das Angebot unterbreitete, entsandte Denethor unverzüglich alle ihm bekannten Spitzel, Gelehrten und Waldläufer mit der Aufgabe jegliche Information über dieses ihm fremde Reich zu sammeln.

In den darauffolgenden Monaten bestätigten sich die Gerüchte. Al Shaesh war die größte Stadt des gleichnamigen Königreiches Shaesh. Dieses war aufgrund seiner Größe, Lage und des diplomatischen Geschicks des Königs Said nicht nur der zentrale Handelspunkt Harads – sondern stellte auch tatsächlich die größte Streitmacht.

Fast alle Königshäuser Harads waren mit Shaesh in einer Allianz. Nach dem Krieg gelang es den Vorfahren von König Said das einst eher überschaubare und arme Gebiet zu dem größten Königreich im Süden zu wandeln. Aus dem heissen und staubigen Boden der Wüste erhob sich eine aufblühende Stadt. Diese Leistung musste selbst Denethor anerkennen.

Die Südvölker führten nicht nur mit Gondor Krieg, auch untereinander waren sich die temperamentvollen und stolzen Herren oft nicht einig. Wenn es König Said tatsächlich gelang, diese Wilden zu vereinen, so war es Denethros Pflicht als Herr von Gondor über das Angebot zumindest nachzudenken.

Ausserdem könnte die beschriebene Heeresstärke Gondor in der Stunde der Not retten. Ohne die Unterstützung von Harad wäre der dunkle Herrscher, selbst wenn er jeden Söldner und Ork den er finden könnte rekrutieren würde, in der Unterzahl. Denethor war sich sehr wohl um das Gerede der hohen Häuser von Mittelerde bewusst. Wie Boromir war man allgemein der Auffassung, dass man den Wilden nicht trauen und jeglicher Versuch mit diesen zu paktieren nur von Misserfolg gekrönt werden könne.

Zu tief saßen die Wunden des Krieges und der Überfälle der Vergangenheit. Doch die hohen Herren, welche sich allzu gerne bei diversen Festen über den Truchsess ausließen, hatten nicht den Feind vor ihren Toren. Sie vergaßen um die Gefahr,welche noch immer drohte. Denethor spürte es. Etwas regte sich hinter den Hügeln. Sollte Saurons Ring, der Ring der Macht von den falschen gefunden werden, so war Gondor verloren.


	3. General Tal Rasha

Kapitel 3 – General Tal Rasha

Faramir, dessen Schicksal schon besiegelt wurde, war wie damals zu Jugendzeiten in der Bibliothek zu finden. Er suchte verzweifelt Lektüre über dieses ferne Land, das bald seine Heimat werden sollte. Jedoch wurde die Lektüre die von Harad handelt ausschließlich von Gondorianern verfasst. Somit waren sie für Faramir nutzlos, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass ein so großes Gebiet ausschließlich von wilden Barbaren beheimatet wird, deren einzige Begierde das Plündern und Morden ist.

In seiner Jugend wurden ihm in den Unterrichtseinheiten von den Gelehrten grausame Geschichten über das südliche Volk erzählt und von den glorreichen Siegen Gondors über die wilden Stämme.

Insgeheim hatte Faramir Mitleid, die Sieger verschleppten die Kinder der besiegten Harad Könige und ließen sie bei Hofe wie wilde Tiere vorführen. War das nicht barbarisch?

Boromir liebte diese Geschichten. Er prahlte, dass er sich einmal eine ganze Schar an Harad Söhnen am Hofe halten werde- als Zeichen seiner Macht. Er träumte davon sich mit den südlichen Kriegern zu messen. Er verstand Faramirs Mitgefühl für diese Barbaren nicht.

Faramir plante nach Umbar zu reisen um dort die Antworten zu finden die er suchte. Vielleicht könnte er sogar die Sprache des südlichen Volkes lernen. Jedoch blieb ihm all das verwehrt. Denethor war sich sicher, dass Faramir einen Fluchtversuch plante und bestellte er ihn bis auf weiteres nach Minas Tirith, wo er ein Auge auf ihn haben könne. Und die wenigen südländischen Händler die sich nach Gondor wagten, erklärten Faramir, dass es etwa ein hundert verschiedene Dialekte in Harad gebe, und davon etwa dreißig in dem Reich Shaesh gesprochen werden. Faramir war ohne Hoffnung. Wie sollte er sich auf seine Zukunft in diesem Land vorbereiten?

An einem kühlen Frühlingsmorgen wurde Faramir zu seinem Vater bestellt, er wusste es besser als seinen launischen Vater warten zu lassen, legte sich schnell eine Tunika an und machte sich auf den Weg. Boromir, welcher sich anscheinend wieder in den Tavernen der Stadt umhergetrieben hat, war bereits vor Ort. Viel eher sein Körper, dem Anschein nach war sein Geist noch immer bei den hübschen Mägden des goldenen Hirschen. Immer wieder stieß er auf und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Faramir musste über seinen Bruder schmunzeln, er machte sich nichts aus Tavernen und Mägden. Sicher interessierten ihn die eine oder andere Schönheiten, jedoch hatten diese entweder nur Augen für Boromir oder sie langweilten ihn dermaßen, dass er sich nach einer Unterhaltung lieber in die Bibliothek zurück zog. Boromir meinte manchmal scherzend, es gebe bestimmt einen ansehnlichen Knaben der ihm seine Bücher tragen würde.

„Na großer Bruder, hast du hunger? Soll ich dir Kalbsleber bringen lassen?" Boromir schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse. Faramir genoß diese Momente. Boromir sah ihn an, wollte etwas entgegnen, fühlte sich jedoch sichtlich zu miserabel um Faramir in einem Wortgefecht gegenüber zu treten. Er winkte geschlagen ab und Faramir lachte auf. Die spielerische Leichtigkeit wurde jeher unterbrochen.

#Die Türen gingen auf und Denethor ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine Söhne zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war freudig erregt. Im Schlepptau hatte er Malas, der einen ähnlichen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Faramirs Unbeschwertheit verflüchtigte sich sofort. Er ahnte Böses. "Nun, da sich meine Söhne nun auch her bequemt haben, habe ich eine äußert frohe Nachricht zu verkünden."

Boromir stieß erneut den Schnaps von der Vornacht lauter als gewollt auf und erntete sogleich einen strafenden Blick seines Vaters.

"Die Tochter von König Said ist bereits auf dem Weg hier her und wird ihren zukünftigen Gemahl-" hierbei blickte er streng auf Faramir "selbst abholen."

Faramit fühlte sich auf einmal so elend wie sein Bruder aussah. Boromir öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen und wurde just von Malas unterbrochen.

"Ihr könnt versichert sein, General Tal Rasha, ist die schönste Frau von ganz Harad."

Boromir lachte plötzlich auf "General? Wie kann eine Frau ein General sein?"

Malas Augen verengten sich und sah Boromir abschätzig an "Ihr wärt weise General Tal Rasha mit respekt zu behandeln." "Oh seid versichert Malas, die Prinzessin- General Tal Rasha wird mit gebührendem Respekt empfangen, ist das nicht so Boromir?" Denethor sah seinen ältesten Sohn mit einem Blick, der normalerweise nur Faramir vorbehalten war, an. Boromir beugte sich sofort der Schelte und brachte ein widerwilliges „Natürlich." hervor.

Faramir war in Gedanken versunken. Seine zukünftige Gemahlin begab sich auf den beschwerlichen und gefährlichen Weg um ihn zu holen. Faramir wusste, dass der König niemals seine Tochter diese Reise antreten lassen würde- könnte sie sich nicht verteidigen. Sie muss entweder eine Heerschar an Kriegern mit sich bringen oder wahrlich ein General sein.

Faramirs Gedanken schweiften wie so oft zu den Fragen ab, die ihn seit Malas Ankunft in der weißen Stadt quälten. – Wusste sie auf was sie sich einlässt? Hatte sie eine Wahl? Was wurde ihr erzählt? Was wurde ihr versprochen? Würde sie von ihm enttäuscht sein? Faramir war anders wie sein Bruder und sein Vater kein Krieger. Er beherrschte zwar Speer und Schwert und war ein geschickter Bogenschütze, jedoch fand er nie Spaß am Kampf.

Immer schon war er in der Bibliothek anstatt den Übungsplätzen zu finden. Sein Vater hatte nie viel für Bücher übrig. Das Kämpfen, Kriege und Siege waren das, was einen Mann ausmacht. Nicht das philosophieren und Bücher wälzen. Dies lies er Faramir auch stets spüren. Würde seine zukünftige Braut einen Krieger erwarten?

Er wusste , dass die Haradrim große Krieger sind. Erbarmungslos und tödlich. Manche haben schwarze Haut und sind so groß wie Trolle. Sie reiten nicht nur auf Pferden in die Schlacht sondern auch auf Ungeheuern, mit haarloser Haut,die so mächtig sind, dass sie auf ihnen Türme bauen können. Faramir hatte nichts mehr von der vorherigen Leichtigkeit.


	4. Gold schimmerndes Rot

Kapitel 4- Gold schimmerndes Rot

Wenige Tage vergingen, die Faramir hauptsächlich mit Boromir verbrachte.

Dieser versuchte ihn unentwegt aufzuheitern. "Endlich eine Frau für dich." "Die schönste Frau von Harad, eine Perle des Südens." Und schließlich- klassische Boromir-"Ich habe gehört die Haradrim Frauen machen Dinge im Schlafgemach, an die unsereins nicht einmal zu denken wagt."

Faramir wusste um die gut gemeinte Gesten seines Bruders, jedoch war sein Gemütszustand unentwegt trübsinnig. Zu schnell verging die Zeit. Er versuchte sie zu genießen und Schritt jeden Weg den er in der weißen Stadt kannte ab. Er berührte die Mauern und das massive Tor und versuchte sich die Geräusche und den Duft der Stadt einzuprägen.

Die Hörner Gondors ertönten und trugen mit ihrem tiefen basslastigen Dröhnen die Kunde, dass sich jemand der Stadt näherte. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen saß Faramir mit Boromir in einer der Gärten und schmunzelte über die Witze seines Bruders. Das Dröhnen des Horns ließ beide inne halten. Boromir sah ihn mitleidig an. „So endet es für mich, mein Bruder" sagte Faramir und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Boromir legte einen schweren Arm um ihn und sagte „Nein Bruder, so beginnt es." Er stand auf und zog Faramir in eine feste und herzliche Umarmung. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich Boromir und schlug Faramir kräftig auf den Rücken „Und jetzt schau nicht so trübsinnig, wir wollen doch deine Zukünftige nicht vergraulen!" Faramir entgegnete trocken „Besser wäre es."

Denethor eilte zur Aussichtsplattform. Im Schlepptau trottete Malas stand bereits bei der Brüstung und schützte seine Augen vor der Sonne. Nur Faramir blieb abseits.

„Komm Bruder, sieh dir diese Riesen an!" Boromir war ganz und gar einer kindlichen Neugier verfallen und versuchte aufgeregt einen besseren Blick auf die Fremden zu erhaschen. Faramir ging zögernd zu seinem Bruder und wagte einen Blick. Etwa 50 Reiter, zu Pferd, sehr zu Boromirs Enttäuschung, hatte er sich doch schon auf die sagenumwobenen gigantischen Ungeheuer gefreut. Einige von ihnen trugen Fahnen, welche zwar alle offensichtlich verschieden waren- jedoch alle mehr oder minder die Farbe rot trugen. Als sich das Gefolge näherte konnte man die bronzenen Rüstungen erkennen, die in der Sonne goldrot schimmerten.

Die Tore wurden geöffnet und einige Reiter strömten hinein. Denethor, seine Söhne und eine handvoll Mitglieder des Rates sowie viele Soldaten in ihren schönsten Rüstungen stellten sich auf dem obersten Ring auf um die Ankömmlinge zu empfangen.

Das galoppieren der Tiere hallte durch die weiße Stadt aus Stein und wurde immer lauter. Mit dem Näherkommen der Reiter wurde das Übelkeitsgefühl in Faramirs Magengegend immer stärker. Boromir nahm keine Notiz vom Unwohlsein seines Bruders sondern fieberte den Fremden regelrecht entgegen.


	5. Der erste Blick

Kapitel 5- Der erste Blick

Nach wenigen Augenblicken trafen die ersten Reiter am obersten Ring ein. Boromir bemerkte die verschiedenen Rüstungen. Manche hatten einen bronzenen Brust Panzer, andere hatten nur Bekleidung aus hellem Stoff und Leder. Die Reiter mussten von unterschiedlicher Herkunft sein, wie auch die Rüstungen die Hautfarben unterschiedlich waren. Einige waren größer als jeder Mann den Faramir kannte, andere hatten rot bemalte Gesichter und ähnelten jenen Haradrim Kriegern, welche Faramir von der Grenze kannte. Die Bewaffnung war bei jedem Krieger mit Edelsteinen besetzt und offensichtlich von großem Wert. Die Reiter waren ohne Zweifel keine gemeinen Kämpfer die die Dörfer Gondors überfielen, sondern Generäle oder zumindest höher gestellte.

In der Mitte kam ein kleinerer und zierlicher Reiter auf sie zu. Dieser fiel im Vergleich zu den massigen Kriegern regelrecht auf. Er trug ein helles Gewand welches aussah, als ob man es mehrmals um den Körper gewickelt hatte. Er trug eine enganliegende Kapuze und sein Gesicht war verhüllt. Lediglich die Augen konnte man musste der Anführer sein. Aber wo war die Prinzessin? Fragte sich Faramir. Boromir bemerkte nichts von den Gedanken seines Bruders , er war ganz und gar im Bann der fremden Südländer. Er sah die Waffen, die Rüstungen, die Größe und fragte sich sofort ob er es mit den bemalten Riesen aufnehmen könnte. Keiner der Reiter stieg ab.

Denethor war etwas verstimmt. Ein Herr Gondors wird von Pferden begrüßt. Jedoch verzog er keine Mine, zu wichtig war dieses Treffen. Sogar wichtiger als sein gekränkter stolz.

Malas ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Reiter, fiel vor dem von Faramir vermuteten Anführer auf die Knie und sprach schnelle Worte in einer Sprache die Faramir so fremd war, dass er anfangs dachte, Malas habe sich verschluckt.

Malas machte während seiner Rede mehrere Handbewegungen in Richtung Faramir und es fielen die Namen Denethor und Faramir.

Boromir war damit beschäftigt den Größten der Reiter zu mustern und sich vorzustellen, wie er den Riesen im Zweikampf besiegen würde, dass er Malas keine Beachtung schenkte.

Faramir sah den Reiter mit der hellen Kluft genauer an. Als er die Augen betrachtete und den Körper genauer ansah, fiel ihm auf, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Also muss dies die Prinzessin sein. Sofort scholt sich Faramir, es war eigentlich logisch dass die Prinzessin eine so gefährliche Reise nicht für Frauen typischen Kleidern machen würde, sondern sich unauffällig wie nur möglich kleiden wird. Diesen Gedanken hätte er eigentlich früher haben sollen.

Denethor war anscheinend sofort bewusst um wen es sich bei dem Reiter handelte und sprach bei der Erwähnung seines Namens ein paar begrüßende Worte die jedoch nicht dementiert wurden. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig. Die Reiter sind noch immer nicht von ihren Tieren gestiegen noch habe die Prinzessin es für nötig empfunden, ein Wort zu sagen. Malas fing wieder an in dieser fremden Sprache, die mehr Laute als Worte waren, auf das Gefolge einzureden.

Faramir, der links neben ihm stand, beobachtete die Prinzessin und erstarrte als sie ihn anblickte. Sie sah ihn mit einer Intensität an, dass er sich ungeschützt und sogar etwas albern vorkam, dass er sie so ungeniert angesehen hatte. Gleichzeitig konnte er jedoch nicht seinen Blick abwenden. Ihre Augen waren anders, als die von jenen Frauen, die er kannte. Sie waren schwarz umrandet und wirkten klug, anmutig und fremd. Trotz der Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Reitern konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass ihr Hautton wesentlich heller war. Faramir vermutete, dass Malas dies gemeint hatte als er großmütig behauptete dass „das Blut Numenor durch Saids Venen fließt".

Trotzdem war sie noch immer wesentlich dünkler als Faramir selbst. Die Prinzessin wendete ihr Pferd ohne ihren Blick von Faramir abzuwenden und ritt mit ihren Reitern davon.


	6. Die blonden Locken

Kapitel 6 Die blonden Locken

Denethor schrie erbost auf und verlangte von Malas zu wissen, was dieser gesagt habe. Sein stolz war zu guterletzt so gekränkt, dass er Malas nicht einmal ausreden ließ und ohne Unterlass über die Begegnung schimpfte.

Boromir war taub für jegliche Tiraden seines Vater- er war noch immer damit beschäftigt sich den nie stattfindenden Kampf und vor allem seinen glorreichen Sieg auszumalen.

Faramir war ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken verloren. Ihn überkamen Zweifel. Hatte er ihr nicht zugesagt? Möglicherweise hatte ihr sein Äußerliches nicht gefallen? Oder hätte er sie nicht ansehen dürfen?

Er wusste, wenn es seine Schuld seien sollte, würde ihm das sein Vater niemals verzeihen. Außerdem war nicht nur Denethor in seinem stolz verletzt. Auch wenn es Faramir nie zugeben würde, so war er doch auch gekränkt. War er so abstoßend, dass sie die Flucht ergriffen hat?

Als Denethor schließlich seine wutentbrannte Rede mit den Worten „Hat er ihr etwa nicht gefallen?" abschloss, meldete sich Malas zu Wort. „Seid versichert mein Herr, wenn ihr Sohn dem General nicht gefallen hätte, wüsstet ihr dies bereits, da mein Kopf vor euch auf dem Boden liegen würde."

Denethor war fürs erste besänftigt und ging die weiteren Schritte mit Malas durch.

Faramir hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seit der Frage seines Vaters den Atem angehalten hatte und stieß den angehaltenen Atem seufzend aus.

Boromir, schlussendlich aus seinem Tagtraum erwacht, nahm unverzüglich seine brüderlichen Pflichten wahr und seuselte süffisant zu Faramir „Hast du das gehört Bruder? Deine blonden Locken gefallen der Prinzessin!Sie hat sich anscheinend sofort in dein liebliche Augen verliebt!"

Faramir lachte, das erste mal seit Wochen von Herzen auf. Er war erleichtert und konnte sich über seinen Bruder erfreuen. „So wie du den dunkelhäutigen Riesen begutachtet hast, könnte man meinen du hast dich heute verliebt!" Boromir lachte auf und ergriff fest Faramirs Nacken. „Es ist gut dich lachen zu sehen, Faramir. Keinem wünsche ich das Glück mehr."sagte er ernst und setzte noch ein „Vor allem in deiner Hochzeitsnacht." Boromir duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um Fararmirs Faust auszuweichen.

Boromir wusste es nicht, aber er hatte damit ein Thema angesprochen welches Faramir bis zu dem Augenblick erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Entgegen seines älteren Bruders hatte Faramir noch mit keiner Frau das Bett geteilt. Durch seine Bücher in denen er sich schon in der Kindheit verloren hatte, war Faramir zu einem unverbesserlichen Romantiker geworden. Er wollte aus Liebe eine Frau heiraten, und mit dieser dieses einmalige Erlebnis teilen.

Faramir verließ seinen Vater und seinen Bruder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Er schämte sich dafür aber nach langem Überlegen kam er zum Schluss, dass er die verpasste Erfahrung am besten mit dem Studium aufwiegen könnte. Er fand einige Schriftstücke zu dem Thema und verbarg sie geschickt vor fremden Blicken. Er verlor sich so sehr in der Lektüre, dass er das Abendmahl verpasste. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde nicht nach ihm geschickt. Vermutlich hatte Boromir, wie so oft, ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt und seine Abwesenheit entschuldigt.


	7. Jetzt gehe ich in die Wildnis

Kapitel 7 Jetzt gehe ich in die Wildnis

Faramir öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier und seinen Umhang auf einen Stuhl. Er bemerkte Boromir nicht, welcher auf seinem Bett sitzend wartete. Faramir wollte gerade die Öllampe anzünden und stieß vor Schreck einen Schrei aus als Boromir sich räusperte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Boromir lachte und sagte „Ruhig Blut kleiner Bruder, ich bin es nur." Faramir schüttelte den Kopf, sein Bruder liebte genoß es wahrlich ihn zu ärgern. „Warum warst du heute nicht beim Essen?"

Faramir drehte sich um und ordnete überflüssigerweise einige Bücher welche auf seinem Tisch lagen. Er suchte nach einer Ausrede. „Ich bin beim Lesen in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen." Nun er war ja tatsächlich in der Bibliothek gewesen, so gesehen war das keine Lüge. Boromir spürte zwar, dass hinter der Geschichte mehr steckte, ließ es aber darauf beruhen. Faramir hatte wahrlich bereits genug Probleme.

„Nun denn, Vater und dieser Malas-" er sprach den Namen mit Abscheu aus „-haben über seine Abreise geredet. Anscheinend wird sie vor verschoben. Die Reise ist zu späteren Zeiten töricht da, laut Malas, die Durchquerung durch diese .. Hash- Haksh... wie auch immer, Wüste, unmöglich wird."

Faramir erstarrte. Er ahnte auf was sein Bruder hinaus wollte. Dieser verzog sein Gesicht und wandte seinen Blick seinen Händen zu.

„Das bedeutet?" Fragte Faramir ungeduldig. „Das bedeutet, dass du morgen abreisen wirst."

Boromir sah auf und blickte Faramir wehmütig an. „Es tut mir so leid kleiner Bruder."

Faramir sagte nichts. Er ging zum Fenster und starrte in die finstere Nacht. „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt was du brauchst, sag es mir und es gehört dir." „Danke, aber ich würde jetzt gerne alleine sein." „Natürlich."

Boromir erhob sich vom Bett und ging zu Faramir, der noch immer in die Ferne starrte. Boromir überlegte ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dagegen und legte einen Arm um Faramirs Schulter. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er Fararmir mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Faramir hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und atmete auf. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Wo vor wenigen Augenblicken Boromir saß, war das Laken zerknüllt und warm. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, als dass er einen fassen konnte. Ihn überkamen die verschiedensten Gefühle, Trauer weil er Boromir verlassen musste, Wehmut und Wut, dass er sich kampflos den Entscheidungen anderer beugen musste aber auch Neugier.

Trotz allem war er neugierig auf dieses fremde Land. Auf die Kultur, die Menschen, die Tiere, die Architektur und die Landschaft. Faramir fasste neuen Mut. Er würde sich nicht seiner Trübseligkeit hingeben sondern das beste aus seiner Situation machen. Der Mithrandir sagte einmal, dass es an einem selbst liege, was man mit der Zeit die einem gegeben wird anfängt. Diese Weisheit nahm er sich zu Herzen und schöpfte daraus neue Hoffnung. Er hatte vor, das beste aus seinem Schicksal zu machen.

Nach einem unruhigen und viel zu kurzem Schlaf erwachte Faramir am nächsten morgen. Er hatte in der Nacht noch seine für ihn wertvollsten Besitztümer gepackt und zu einem praktischen Gepäck verschnürt. Er hoffte für das Klima und die Umgebung gut gerüstet zu sein, jedoch war in seiner Garderobe natürlich kein Gewand, welches auf die Durchquerung einer Wüste ausgerichtet sei.

Faramir schritt zu dem weißen Baum hin, wo sein Bruder und sein Vater bereits auf ihn warteten. Boromir sah ihn gequält an und umarmte ihn fest. Er griff seinen Hinterkopf und flüsterte ihm zu „Schreibe mir Bruder, falls diese Wilden dir etwas antun, hole ich dich mit allen Söhnen Gondors wenn es sein muss."

Faramir drückte Boromir fest an sich und wertschätzte den Moment. Sein Vater beobachtete das Brüderpaar.

Aufgrund seiner gefühlslosen Fassade konnte es niemand ahnen, jedoch erfüllte die Wehmut auch Denethors Herz. Lange hatte er diesen Moment geplant und vorbereitet, doch jetzt wo er gekommen war, überkamen ihn Zweifel. Er wusste um die Liebe zwischen seinen zwei Söhnen. Haben sie doch wenig gemein, so teilten sie ihre Liebe zueinander. Sie ergänzten sich. Denethor wusste, sollte Boromir einmal das Amt des Truchsess übernehmen, brauchte er Faramir um der Aufgabe gerecht zu werden. Boromir war ein Soldat, ein großartiger Krieger mit vielen Fähigkeiten. Er war der geborene Anführer. So begabt Boromir war, so sehr fehlten ihn auch diplomatisches Geschick und eine gewisse administrative Klugheit. Was Boromir fehlte, trug Faramir in sich. Wo Boromir hitzig diskutierte und seine Sturheit bewies, schlichtete Faramir mit viel Gefühl jeglichen Disput. Viele Siege verdankte Gondor Boromirs Kühnheit und Führungsstärke. Jedoch fürchtete Denethor um den Fortbestand des Hauses der Truchsesse, denn mit der Rohheit Boromirs konnte man kein Reich regieren.

Da Gondor nur mit der Hilfe der Harad überhaupt eine Zukunft hatte, war der Verlust Faramirs unabdinglich. Denethors Zweifel blieben unbemerkt.

Als Faramir zu ihm kam um sich zu verabschieden sagte Denethor mit leiser Stimme „Achte gut auf dich, Faramir. Vergiss niemals wo du her kommst."

Faramir sah seinen Vater an und verbeugte sich. Er verspürte die tiefere Bedeutung in seinen Worten und nahm die Liebe die versteckt mit ihnen floß auf. Seine Eskorte war bereits pünktlich vor den Toren eingetroffen. Er bestieg sein Pferd und blickte ein letztes mal zu seinem Vater.

Denethor nickte ihm leicht zu, was Faramir erwiderte. Dann kam Boromir zu seinem Roß und hielt es am Zaumzeug fest. Er sah auf und Faramir konnte sehen, dass Boromir mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Versprich mir zu Schreiben, Bruder. Versprich es mir." Faramir sah seinen Bruder gerührt an. Er nickte und trieb sein Pferd an. Als er sich langsam entfernte rief er Boromir über seine Schulter zu. „Du kannst lesen?"

Boromir lachte herzlich und schlug dem Tier auf das Hinterteil, dieses galoppierte daraufhin los und trug Faramir durch die weiße Stadt, seine Heimat, in Richtung der Außentore. Faramir sah in die Gesichter der Menschen die gekommen waren sich zu verabschieden. Er mahnte sich dazu seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren und blickte mit Hoffnung und Stolz in die Gesichter.

Außerhalb der Tore warteten die Reiter von Harad. Die Prinzessin war ebenfalls unter ihnen. Er Schritt zu ihnen und wollte etwas sagen, jedoch trieben sie ihre Tiere mit Schnalzen und Rufen sofort weiter. Faramir ritt der Gruppe nach bis er gleichauf war. Sie ritten bis Mittagszeit mit vollem Galopp. Als sie eine Pause machten, drängten sich die Tiere zu dem kleinen Fluss. Einige Männer machten sich an eine Feuerstelle und ein paar verschwanden im Wald. Faramir war sich unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wusste auch nicht, ob die Krieger ihn verstehen würden, also sprach er sie nicht an.

Er ging ebenfalls zu dem Fluss und wusch sein überhitztes Gesicht und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wenn sie bei diesem Tempo ihre Reise fortsetzten, würden sie bereits in wenigen Tagen an der Landesgrenze sein. Was sich dahinter befand war Faramir fremd. Noch nie hatte er sich jenseits der Grenze von Gondor in Richtung Süden gewagt.

Faramir war in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte nicht, dass sich ihm jemand näherte. Er sah auf und sah die Prinzessin. Sie hatte aufgrund der Hitze die Kapuze abgelegt und er sah ihr ganzen Gesicht zum ersten mal. Sie trug eine lange Narbe welche sich auf der linken Seite ihres Gesichts über das Auge in Richtung Kinn zog. Sie schimmerte leicht rötlich, und machte ihr Antlitz noch fremder und schöner. Fararmir hatte nicht viel Zeit das Gesicht zu studieren, da sie ihm etwas zuwarf. Er fing es auf und bemerkte einen rot gelben Apfel in seiner Hand. Er blickte auf und wollte sich bedanken, jedoch war sie bereits wieder weg. Nach der kurzen Rast ging die Reise wieder weiter.


	8. Sand und Stein

Kapitel 8 Sand und Stein

Als sie sich in den nächsten Tagen der Grenze Gondors näherten, hatte Faramir sich bereits an die fremde Sprache seiner Mitreisenden gewöhnt. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, was Faramir auf die Sprachbarriere zurückführte. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Route in Richtung Grenze an keinem Dorf vorbei führte. Vermutlich war das Misstrauen noch zu groß als dass man sich einem Dorf Gondor nähern wollte.

Faramir beobachtete seine Gesellschaft mit wachsamen Augen und versuchte so einen Eindruck in die Kultur und vor allem von seiner zukünftigen Braut zu bekommen.

Die Prinzessin wurde geachtet, sie schlichtete den einen oder anderen Streit, bestimmte die Ruheplätze sowie die Rastzeiten. Faramir hegte bereits insgeheim Bewunderung für sie. Sie befehligte diese grimmigen Riesen ohne Mühe und beherrschte die Kunst, ihre weibliche Stimmte wenn nötig mit Autorität aber auch mit einer Sanftheit zu füllen. Herrschte ein Zwist, so konnte sie diesen geschickt auflösen, waren Unsicherheiten zu spüren, so entschied sie mit fester Stimme was getan werden sollte. Er kannte zwar Frauen die eine ähnliche Autorität hatten, eine gewisse Heilerin zum Beispiel, die es sogar vermag Boromir Angst einzujagen. Aber es gehört mehr dazu eine Gruppe Haradrim Krieger, noch dazu von unterschiedlicher Herkunft, zu führen.

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ebenfalls oft eindringlich musterte. Nur wendete sie ihren Blick nie ab wenn er ihren erwiderte. Faramir brüstete sich selbst oft mit der Fähigkeit, Menschen gut lesen zu können, jedoch wurde er aus der Prinzessin nicht schlau. Sie hütete ihre Gedanken und Gefühle wie einen Schatz und machte jegliche Interpretationen ihrer Mimik unnütz.

Die Reise setzte sich fort und die Landschaft veränderte sich allmählich und auch das Klima wurde zunehmend heißer und trockener. Faramir musste bald seine Garderobe wechseln und da selbst seine Sommer Bekleidung zu warm und schwer für diese klimatischen Bedienungen waren, legte er nur die Hälfte an. Dies büßte er sogleich mit zwei sonnenverbrannten Unterarmen. Er versuchte es seinen Mitreisenden gleich zu tun und wickelte Stofffetzen um seinen Kopf um zumindest diesen vor der Sonne zu schützen. Er wollte sein Unwohlsein nicht zeigen und verbarg seine Arme unter einem schweren Baumwollhemd welches bei jeglicher Bewegung an der empfindlichen und gereizten Haut rieb und schmerzte.

Sie ritten auf einen steinigen Hügel, hinter Faramir befand sich die letzte spärliche Vegetation die der erbarmungslosen Hitze trotzte. Faramirs Kopf wurde heiß. Er wollte auf dem Hügel eine Rast einlegen. Er musste- sonst würde er vom Pferd fallen. Auf dem Hügel angekommen wollte er seinen Gefährten etwas zurufen- verstummte jedoch prompt. Vor ihm erstreckten sich soweit er sehen konnte geschwungene Hügel aus goldenem Sand. Faramir vergaß sein Unwohlsein und bewunderte die ungewohnte Landschaft. Ein Reiter schritt neben ihm und lachte. Er sagte etwas für Faramir unverständliches und berührte Faramirs schweißnasse und blasse Stirn. Er rief den anderen etwas zu worauf die Prinzessin ihm eine Anweisung erteilte. Dann stieg er von seinem Roß und deutete Faramir, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er führte Faramir zu seiner Satteltasche und zog mehrere helle Stoffe, ähnlich wie er sie trug, hervor. Er drückte sie Faramir in die Hand. Der Stoff fühlte sich kühl und leicht an. Jedoch war er dicht genug um Schutz vor der Sonne zu bieten. Faramir nickte dankend und hielt die Stoffe in die Luft. Er versuchte zu erahnen wie er sie tragen sollte und sah den Reiter an. Dieser trug wie die Prinzessin die Stoffe um den Körper gewickelt.

Einige Reiter beobachteten Faramir und lachten über seinen ratlosen Blick. Einer siegt von seinem Roß und deutete Faramir sich auszuziehen. Faramir sah in die Runde und sah die Prinzessin, die ihn offenkundig anstarrte. Sie spürte vermutlich sein Unwohlsein und wendete ihr Pferd. Faramir atmete dankbar auf. Er entledigte sich vorsichtig seiner Kleidung. Da diese bereits nass war, haftete sie an seinem Körper. Besonders seine Arme schmerzten, die Haut war noch immer rot und empfindlich.

Der Reiter der ihm die Kleidung gab, kramte in seiner Tasche und holte ein kleines Behältnis heraus. Er öffnete es und schmierte Faramir ohne zu warten eine ölige Paste auf die Arme. Faramir atmete scharf ein- die Berührung schmerzte, aber die Paste kühlte und linderte den Schmerz sofort. Während er das Gefühl genoss, begann ihn der andere Reiter anzuziehen. Faramir kam sich wie ein Kind vor.

Als er fertig bekleidet war, bemerkte er sofort den Unterschied. Der Stoff war wesentlich leichter und kühler als der schwere Baumwollstoff seiner Heimat. Als er seinen Stofffetzen wieder um seinen Kopf wickeln wollte, nahm ihm der Reiter den Fetzen aus der Hand und warf ihn mit einer Handbewegungen in den Sand, dann drückte er ihm ein Stoffband in die Hand. Faramir wickelte es um seinen Kopf und war stolz, dass er sich diese Technik bereits Tage zu vor von den anderen abgeschaut hatte. Der Reiter schien beeindruckt und nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und machte sich für den Weg bereit. Die Prinzessin trabte auf ihrem Roß vorbei und musterte ihn unverhohlen von oben bis unten. Sie verzog keine Miene und ließ Faramir wie immer im ungewissen. Er erinnerte sich an Malas Worte, und vertraute darauf, dass die Prinzessin ihren Unmut, wenn es einen geben würde auch äußern würde.

Während sich die Gruppe ihren Weg auf dem Rücken der Sanddünen durch die Wüste bahnte, wunderte sich Faramir, wie diese Umgebung überhaupt irgendein Leben zulassen könnte. Sie gingen von einer kleinen Wasserstelle zur nächsten, wie sie diese immer wieder fanden konnte er sich nicht erklären. Es gab keinen Weg, keine sichtbaren Hügel, keine Schilder oder andere Punkte an denen man sich orientieren konnte und dennoch gingen sie sicheren Schrittes in die scheinbar richtige Richtung. Faramir wusste sofort, ohne seine Mitreisenden wäre er dem Tode geweiht.

So heiß die Tage waren, so kalt waren die Nächte. Stets Sternenklar und ruhig erhellte der Mond die Umgebung. Faramir lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht, jedoch waren keine Vögel, Insekten oder anderes Getier zu hören. Nur das Atmen und Schnaufen der Pferde durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

An den Wasserstellen waren sie überwiegend alleine, ab und zu leisteten ihnen Hirten mit ihren Schafen oder Ziegen Gesellschaft. Faramir fiel mit seiner neuen Kluft nicht wirklich auf. Erst wenn er sein Gesicht wusch und dabei die Kopfbekleidung ablegte erschrak so mancher Hirtenjunge und bewunderte Faramirs goldene Locken. Einige fassten den Mut und berührten seine Locken vorsichtig. Wenn sie zu aufdringlich wurden verscheuchte die Prinzessin sie mit wenigen Worten. Dann wichen sie ehrfürchtig zurück und verneigten sich entschuldigend.


	9. Ende?

Werde aufgrund von Mangel an Lesern die Geschichte nicht fortsetzen. Falls sich doch jemand hier her verirrt bitte ich um ein Review- dann nehme ich das Schreiben sehr gerne wieder auf !


	10. Ein Sturm zieht auf

Faramir war überrascht wie offen und freundlich diese Menschen waren. Sie hatten nichts mit den grausigen Geschichten gemein, die in Gondor erzählt wurden.

Als sie am vierten Tag nach der Mittagsrast ihre Reise fortsetzen wollten, scheuten die Pferde und ließen sich kaum mehr beruhigen.

Diese Unruhe übertrug sich sofort auf die Reiter und auch auf Faramir. Er sah ihnen zu wie sie wild durcheinander riefen und ärgerte sich einmal mehr, dass er kein Wort verstand. Er konnte jedoch aus dem Tonfall entnehmen, dass die Situation ernst war.

Die Prinzessin schaffte es schließlich ihr Pferd zu beruhigen und ritt auf Faramir zu. Als er zu ihr blickte sah er den Grund für die hektische Stimmung, hinter der Prinzessin war eine dunkle Wolke aufgetaucht die den gesamten Horizont einnahm. Sie bewegte sich auf die Gruppe zu. Und zwar schnell. Faramir hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es sah beinahe lebendig auf, wie ein Tier welches sich in seine Richtung fraß.

Die Krieger waren damit beschäftigt ihre Pferde festzuhalten und wickelten hastig Tücher über deren Augen und Ohren. Die Prinzessin tat es ihnen gleich und wickelte Faramirs Gaul ebenfalls ein. Sie redete ruhig auf ihn ein und das Tier beruhigte sich sofort. Auch Faramir fühlte eine Zuversicht in seinem Herzen als er ihren für ihn unverständlichen Worten lauschte.

Faramir spürte auf einmal den Wind und die Sandkörner die sich wie tausend kleine Nadeln in seine Haut bohrten. Der Schmerz war nicht unerträglich, wuchs aber seiner Intensität. Vor allem seine von der Sonne noch immer leicht beleidigte Haut nahm die schroffen Sandkörner weniger gut auf. Er versuchte sich zu schützen, jedoch flog sein Tuch mit dem tosendem Wind weg. Der Lärm war so übermächtig, dass Faramir keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Er konnte nichts sehen und versuchte seine Augen notdürftig mit seinen Händen zu schützen. Er ächzte vor Schmerz und fühlte sich komplett schutzlos.

Gerade als seine Panik in seinem Herzen hoch stieg, zog jemand seinen Kopf hinunter, drückte ihn an dessen Körper und verdeckte Faramirs Augen und Ohren. Kurz dachte er an seinen Gaul und wie dieser eingewickelt wurde, doch seine Scham verschwand schnell als er den Schmerz nachlassen spürte.

Er presste so seine Augen so stark zusammen, dass er Sterne sah, so schmerzhaft die Sandkörner auf seiner nackten Haut waren, so verheerend wären sie in seinen Augen.

Sekunden vergingen, die Faramir wie Stunden vorkamen und der Lärm ließ langsam nach. Der Wind wurde wieder schwächer und als es wieder still geworden war lösten sich die Arme um Faramir und er sah auf. Die Prinzessin saß knapp bei ihm, ihr Gesicht verhüllt und bei jedem Atemzug rieselte Sand aus den Falten ihres Gewands. Ehe Faramir begreifen konnte was geschehen war, stand sie auf und sah hastig nach den Pferden. Faramir blickte umher und sah seine Mitreiter mit eingewickelten Köpfen ähnlich auf den Boden kauernd. Allmählich lösten sie sich aus ihrer Starre und schüttelten den Sand von sich ab.

Bei Faramirs entsetzten Anblick lachten ein paar der Reiter auf und klopfen ihm auf die Schulter. Faramir starrte sie an und wunderte sich einmal mehr, welcher Wahnsinn einen Menschen durch diese Landschaft trieb die augenscheinlich keinen Anlass sah den Menschen wohl gesinnt zu sein.

Die Reise durch die Wüste fand nach 8 Tagen ihr Ende und die Sanddünen wurden von kargen steinigen Hügeln abgelöst. Kniehohe Sträucher und gewundene exotisch aussehende Bäume boten nun Abwechselung zur trostlosen Wüste und Faramir entdeckte den einen oder anderen tierischen Steppenbewohner. Einige ähnelten den Tieren aus seiner Heimat, andere jedoch waren ihm komplett fremd.

Die Landschaft wurde stetig flacher und hohes Gras bedeckte die weite Ebene. Die Pferde hielten sich an einem gemütlichen Trott und wirkten gerade zu erleichtert die Schwierigkeiten der Wüste unbeschadet überstanden zu haben.

Faramir entspannte sich und überließ seinem Tier, welches den anderen zufrieden folgte, die Führung. Die Unbeschwertheit hielt nicht lange und sein Gaul wurde plötzlich unruhig. Faramir sah auf und blickte auf graue, kahle, riesige Ungeheuer. So groß wie die höchsten Tannen die er kannte, mit langen Rüsseln, runden knochigen Rücken und angelegten Ohren, die wie Schiffssegel aussahen. Manche der Ungeheuer hatten lange, spitze Stoßzähne, die rechts und links ihres Rüssels hervorragten und sich an der Spitze beinahe berührten.  
Die Ungeheuer schenkten der Gruppe keine Beachtung und setzten ihren weg gemütlich fort. Die Reiter waren ebenfalls ruhig und ließen sich keine Unruhe anmerken. Einzig Faramir hatte Probleme seinen Gaul in den Griff zu bekommen. Er sah es ihm nach, so kannte das arme Tier weder die Umgebung noch diese Ungeheuer.  
Da die anderen Tiere gelassen blieben, beruhigte sich Faramirs Gefährte rasch und setzte seinen Trott fort, jedoch mit spürbar weniger Gelassenheit als vorher. Faramir konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Ungeheuern abwenden und bestaunte sie mit offenem Mund.

Er musste unweigerlich sofort an Boromir denken und verspürte einen Schmerz in der Brust. Sein Bruder würde alles dafür geben diese Ungeheuer aus nächster Nähe zu sehen. Er bemerkte, dass in dem Rudel auch kleinere, offensichtlich jüngere Tiere umher tollten. Sie waren zwar kleiner, jedoch nicht minder schwerfällig, setzten oft zu einem Trab an und neckten sich. Die Tiere strahlten trotz der Grobheit eine gewisse Eleganz und Anmut aus. Faramir dachte sich, dass sie gar nichts mit den schrecklichen Kriegsmaschinen gemein hatten, über die gerne in den Tavernen in Gondor großspurig berichtet wird. Faramirs Herz umfasste auf einmal eine Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat. Vor allem vermisste er Boromir. Er sehnte sich danach seinem Bruder seine Erlebnisse zu berichten.

Faramir bemerkte, dass die Prinzessin ihn belustigt beobachtete und er schloß sofort seinen Mund. Er schenkte ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln und deutete auf die Ungeheuer die sich bereits weiter weg entfernt hatten. Er hoffte sie verstand seine Faszination nicht als Dummheit. Ihr Blick folgte seinen Arm und sie sah ihn mit klugen Augen an und sagte „Mûmakil".

Faramir sprach ihr nach und versuchte dabei die Aussprache so gut wie er konnte zu kopieren. Für seinen tapferen Versuch erhielt er ein Lachen seiner zukünftigen Braut. Faramir verspürte ein nicht unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Magengegend. Ihm fiel auf, dass sich dieses Gefühl immer wieder im Zusammenhang mit der Prinzessin auftat.


	11. Eine Stadt aus Blut

Nach zwei Wochen erreichten sie die erste befestigte Straße. Das ungewohnte harte Schritt seines Pferdes auf einem harten Untergrund rüttelte ihn aus seiner Trance und Faramir bemerkte wie die lange Reise seinen Körper bereits mitgenommen hatte. Natürlich würde er nie etwas äußern, seine verbrannte Haut und die fast Erblindung im Sandsturm waren für ihn Schande genug. Ausserdem konnte er sich nicht ausmalen wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn das Wüstenvolk die Menschen vom Westen als Schwächlinge sahen, die nicht einmal eine Wüste durchqueren konnten.

Ihm wurde klar, dass dieses Volk unantastbar für Gondor war. Nie würde es ein Heer aus Westmännern auch nur in die Nähe einer Stadt schaffen, nicht nur die Unerfahrenheit wären ihr Untergang. Ihre Beschaffenheit, die helle Haut, würde ihr Ruin sein. Doch die Armeen der Wüste hatten scheinbar keine großen Probleme das goldene Meer zu durchqueren. Ein Heer durch die Sandhaufen zu lotsen wäre bei richtiger Jahreszeit und guter Planung zwar eine lange Angelegenheit, doch nicht unmöglich. Kurz dachte Faramir daran, ob Mordor seine Klauen nach den Menschen aus dem Süden ausstrecken konnte, doch er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Faramir musterte die vielzahl an Menschen die ihm entgegen kamen.

Händler, Reisende und Soldaten säumten den Weg und die Luft war erfüllt von einem Gewirr aus unbekannten Sprachen. Die Händler führten Karren mit Gemüse, Gewürzen, Stoffen oder Fässern mit sich. Gelegentlich wurden auch Tiere und Menschen in großen eisernen Käfigen transportiert.

Die Menschen in den Käfigen waren meist spärlich bekleidete Männer die zusätzlich noch in Ketten gelegt waren.

Die meisten der Tiere hatte Faramir noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Große katzenartige Kreaturen die mit rohem Fleisch bei Laune gehalten wurden fauchten wütend aus ihren Käfigen und jeder der den Eisenstäben zu Nahe kam wurde von einer flinken Pranke erwischt. Faramir bestaunte die Fremdartigkeit und wurde dabei von der Prinzessin interessiert gemustert. Die Menschen riefen den Reitern nur ab und zu etwas zu und beachteten Faramir nicht weiter. Dieser war dank seiner Kluft bereits so an seine Mitreisenden angepasst, dass er in der Gruppe nicht weiter auffiel. Somit konnte er seine Blicke unverholen über die Menschenmenge schweifen lassen. Sein Gaul wäre fast zu Nah an einem der Käfige getrottet und Faramir konnte nur in letzter Sekunde einem wütenden Hieb ausweichen. Die Männer die bei den Tieren waren, zeigten tiefe Narben in ihren Gesichtern und Händen, Faramir konnte sich also denken, was passierte wenn die Krallen einen erwischten.

Die Straße führte an einigen Siedlungen vorbei, an denen Händler rechts und links der Straße Stände aufbauten und ihre Waren lautstark anpriesen.  
Faramir staunte über die Vielfalt an Waren, von Blumen bis zu Waffen wurde alles angeboten. Wild gestikulierend handelten sie den Preis aus oder versuchten Kunden mit lauten Rufen anzulocken.  
Der Duft von getrockneten Früchten und Gewürzen erfüllte die Luft. Hinter den Ständen standen eindrucksvolle Gebäude. Die Steine glitzerten in der Sonne und thronten gerade zu über dem Markt. Viele der Tempel waren mit Gold verziert und hatten aufwendig gestaltete Statuen und Säulen vor ihren Toren.

Die Gruppe legte eine Rast an einer geschäftigten Wasserstelle ein. Diese war jedoch nicht wie in der Wüste einfach nur ein Wasserloch sondern ein großer gemauerter Brunnen. Die Krieger gaben ihre Tiere mehreren Jungen, die diese mit Wasser und Heu versorgten. Faramir tat es ihnen gleich. Es herrschte wildes Gedränge und er hatte Probleme einen Jungen für diese Aufgabe auszuwählen. Anscheinend wussten sie, dass sie mit den Reitern gutes Geld machen konnten. Schließlich brachte er sein Roß an und er ging in Richtung des Marktes. Er bemerkte die Prinzessin sowie ein paar Krieger nicht, die ihn folgten.

Er bewunderte das Angebot und wurde sofort von den Händlern angesprochen. Diese störten sich nicht an der fehlenden Sprachkenntnis und redeten unbeeindruch auf ihn ein. Faramir blieb nichts anders übrig als sie zu ignorieren und ging von Stand zu Stand. Er entdeckte einen gravierten geschwungenen Dolch mit aufwendig verziertem Griffstück. Er bewunderte ihn eine Weile und obwohl er sich nicht viel aus Waffen machte, so war dieses Stück nicht bloß eine Waffe sondern in Faramirs Augen ein Kunstwerk.

Der Stahl war scharf, schimmerte leicht rötlich und war mit fremden Symbolen graviert. Der Griff war aus einem weißlichen Material, welches sich feiner als Holz anfühlte. Dieser war mit schwarzen Bemalungen verziert. Der Dolch fühlte sich leicht an und hatte eine elegante Krümmung. Er gefiel ihm sogut, dass er sogar abwägte ob er nicht mit der Währung Gondors, die er mitführte, handeln sollte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, wie der Händler auf einen Fremden aus Gondor reagieren würde und wollte dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

Schweren Herzens legte er den Dolch zurück und gestikulierte ablehnend den noch immer auf ihn einredenden Händler zu. Faramir setzte seinen Weg fort und wurde auf eine Menschenmenge aufmerksam. Auf einem Podest standen mehrere gefesselte Männer, ähnlich wie die in den Käfigen. Ein Mann in auffallendem Gewand brüstete sich in Worten und Gestiken. Faramir wusste, dass in Harad Sklavenhandel durchaus üblich war aber er erschrak als er unter den Männern auch einige Kinder entdeckte. Rechts neben ihm schritt eine Gestalt an ihn heran, er sah sie an und bemerkte, dass die Prinzessin war. Er zeigte unauffällig auf die kleine Gruppe Kinder, die in Käfigen etwas abseits der gerade angebotenen Männer ängstlich kauerten.

"Warum Kinder?" fragte er sie, obwoh ler wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verstand.

Zum ersten mal zeigte die Prinzessin eine Reaktion eine Traurigkeit flackerte über ihr sonst stoisches Gesicht. Faramir blickte sie an und fühlte das ihm bekannte Ziehen in der Brust. Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn von der Menge weg. Er wandte sich noch einmal um und sah die Kinder. Er konnte nicht verstehen was es bringen sollte ein Kind als Sklaven zu halten. Sie gingen zurück zu den Pferden wo die restlichen Reiter bereits auf sie warteten.

Sie hatten ein paar Dinge erworben und verstauten diese gerade in ihren Satteltaschen. Sie gaben den Jungen einige Münzen Geld und machen sich auf den Weg. Als sie davon ritten sah sich Faramir ein letztes mal noch um und blickte in die Richtung der Sklaven. Der Gedanke, dass Kinder wie Vieh oder Getreide an den Höchstbietenden verkauft werden gab ihm einen Stich in die Brust und verdrängte das angenehme Gefühl von vorhin. Sie ritten bei einigen im Bau befindlichen Gebäuden vorbei und er sah einige Sklaven die die massiven hellen Steine schleppten.

Sie sahen zwar kräfigt aber ausgezehrt aus. So schön diese Tempel auch waren, so waren sie auf dem Rücken der Sklaven erbaut. Faramir war gespannt, was ihn in der Hauptstadt erwarten würde.


	12. König Saiid

Die Reise in die sagenumwobene Hauptstadt führte weiter über eine befestigte Straße an mehreren kleineren Städten vorbei. Als ob sein Roß spüren konnte, dass das Ziel bereits zum Greifen nah war, verfiel es in einem zügigen Trott und er klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den langen Hals.

Es hatte sich mehr als gut geschlagen, schließlich hatte es ihn sicher durch auch für ihn diese fremde Umgebung getragen.  
Ihre Rastzeiten hatten sich beinahe verdoppelt und Faramir nutzte jede Gelegenheit um sich unter das Volk zu mischen. Wo er anfänglich noch selbst Misstrauen und eine Scheue besaß, so war er nun von der Offenheit und der lebensfrohen Kultur beeindruckt. So konnte er sich ohne Probleme allein von den Kostproben die er erhielt wenn er bei den vielen Ständen vorbei schlenderte satt essen. Natürlich machte er sich keine Illusionen, die Freundlichkeit die ihm entgegen wehte war vermutlich nur aufgrund seiner durch die edle Kleidung ersichtliche Position, aber nichtsdestotrotz genoss er die Gastfreundschaft.

Von den Baustellen hörte man laute Rufe und Peitschenknallen. Das Land war tatsächlich im Aufschwung, in den Ausläufern der kleinen Städte konnte man zwar noch die bedürftigen Lehmhütten vor finden, doch erhoben sich im Stadtkern eindrucksvolle Bauten aus weißem oder rotem Stein. Faramir mied die Sklaven so gut er konnte und machte weite Umwege um die Baustellen. Er konnte das Leid nicht ertragen welches er sah und er hoffte, dass die Hauptstadt die seine neue Heimat werden sollte, weniger grausam und brutal war.

Als sie früh am Morgen los ritten, war es kühl und die unwirkliche Vegetation glitzerte von den Tau perlen. Die Sonne kündigte bereits ihre Kraft an und wärmte Faramirs Gesicht. Sie ritten einen felsigen Hügel hinauf und Faramir wandte sich um. Er sah die noch verschlafenen Städte welche sie passiert hatten und hinter ihnen erhoben sich die roten Berge aus Sand die den Horizont säumten.  
Selbst wenn er die Augen zusammen kniff konnte er nicht erkennen was hinter ihnen lag. Seine Heimat. Das Rot der Dünen ging nahtlos in das tiefe Blau des Himmels über und die Wälder Gondors waren nicht einmal mehr zu erahnen. Faramir atmete tief ein und fragte sich, wie es Boromir wohl gerade erging. Vermutlich lag dieser noch in seinem Bett und schnarchte zufrieden vor sich hin.  
Die Stadt würde nun langsam erwachen und die ersten Geschäfte öffneten. Er dachte an seinen Vater, wie dieser mürrisch in Richtung Westen blickte.

Als er sich wieder umwandte, sah er die Prinzessin neben ihm. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie schon an seiner Seite verharrte, doch als sie ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte, fasste er neuen Mut. Er würde das tun was von ihm verlangt wurde und wenn er dabei dieses Lächeln jeden Tag sehen konnte, so gab es bestimmt schlimmere Schicksale.  
Er trieb sein Roß leicht an und blickte nach vorne. Vom Hügel aus konnte er bereits die mächtigen Befestigungen erkennen. Eine rote Mauer zog sich durch die Landschaft und wurde von hohen Türmen unterstützt. Hinter den Mauern erhoben sich diverse Bauten von denen manche eine vergoldete Spitze besaßen. Diese reflektierte das Sonnenlicht und erwirkte damit ein unübersehbares Glühen. Je näher er der Stadt kam, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass Malas nicht gelogen hatte. Diese Stadt konnte sich ohne weiteres mit Minas Tirith oder der Hornburg Rohans vergleichen. Sie war ähnlich wie diese in eine Felsformation eingearbeitet, und am östlichen Rand schlang sich ein breiter Fluss vorbei. Hinter der Stadt erhoben sich kahle Berge welche mitten in der Stadt ihre Ausläufer hatten. Die rote Mauer wurde teilweise von den bleichen Klippen gestützt auf denen sie erbaut wurde. Vor dem Tor ragte eine Statue, zwar nicht so groß wie die Argonath, aber nicht minder eindrucksvoll. Ein verhüllter Reiter wachte auf seinem Roß über die breite Straße welche Händler, Besucher und Krieger in die Stadt führte. Faramirs Unruhe wuchs langsam an. Bald würde er auf den König treffen. Zwar waren seine Begegnungen bis jetzt durchwegs positiv geprägt, so wusste er nicht was er warten sollte.

Würde ihn der König als Gast oder als Gefangenen empfangen. Vor allem war sich Faramir nicht sicher, was genau bei diesem Bündnis für den Harad König herausspringen würde. Gemächlich bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen und die Gassen der Hauptstadt. Der Unterschied zu den zuvor passierten Städten lag in den Dimensionen. So waren hier die Straßen nicht nur wesentlich breiter, sondern auch geschäftiger.

Die Tempelanlagen thronten auf kleinen Hügeln und verschiedene Statuen überschauten das Treiben der Stadt mit wachsamen Blick. Im Zentrum war auf einem felsigen Hügel eine Art Fort aus rotem Sandstein erbaut. Auf den Mauern rankten sich verschiedene Pflanzen in die Tiefe und warfen mit dem saftigen grün einen harten Kontrast auf. Das Klima war zwar nicht so erdrückend heiß wie in der Wüste, jedoch war es immer noch wesentlich wärmer als in seiner Heimat.

Sie näherten sich der Festung und Faramir bemerkte, dass es immer ruhiger wurde. Die Straße war beinahe leer und auch das Gewirr der Stimmen nahm ab. Das Tor der Festung war aus massivem Holz und zusätzlich mit Eisen verstärkt. Als Faramir eintrat war er erstaunt, wie wenig das Äußerer des Forts über das Innere preisgab. Hinter den Mauern war ein weitläufiger Garten der den Stadtlärm komplett verschluckte. Diverse Vögel erhellten die Luft mit ihrem Gesang und Faramir erhaschte den ein oder anderen Blick auf für ihn unbeschreiblich seltsame Tiere. Er hatte leider keine Zeit um sich einen genaueren Eindruck zu verschaffen, da die Gruppe unbeirrt in Richtung Zentrum schritt.  
Er folgte ihnen ins Innere und als sich seine Augen an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, erblickte er einen prunkvollen Thronsaal. Die Wände waren mit Verzierungen graviert und der Thron war zumindest zwei Meter über den Boden auf einem Podest aus schwarzem Stein platziert.

König Said saß stolz und aufrecht und musterte Faramir interessiert. Nach ein paar Floskeln zogen sich die Reiter zurück und ließen Faramir mit der Prinzessin und dem König alleine. Lediglich die stummen Wachen verharrten reglos in ihrer Position. König Said fiel Faramir besonders durch seine weißlichen Haare auf. Diese standen im starken Kontrast zu seiner dunklen Haut. Obwohl er vermutlich heller als der Rest der Bevölkerung Harads war, so wäre er mit Abstands der dunkelste Mann in ganz Gondor. Sein Gesicht zierten ein paar Narben welche ihn verroht und gefährlich erscheinen ließen. Er hatte breite Schultern und wachsame Augen. Doch irgendetwas störte das noble Gesicht des Königs. Faramir konnte nicht sagen was es war, doch er spürte in seinem Herzen, dass der König mehr verbarg als sein freundliches Lächeln preisgab.

Faramirs Nervosität wuchs, wie sollte er sich verständigen, wie sollte er sich vorstellen. Seine Gedanken wurden von der tiefen heiseren Stimme des König selbst unterbrochen.  
„Prinz Faramir, es ist mir eine Ehre euch hier zu empfangen."  
Faramirs Augen schnellten überrascht zu dem Mann und er verbeugte sich.  
Wenige Worte wurden gewechselt und Faramir wurde zum zweiten Mal überrascht, als er erfuhr dass seine Hochzeit bereits in den nächsten Tagen stattfinden sollte. Anscheinend war der Sohn von König Said noch bei Verhandlungen und würde am nächsten Tag eintreffen. Faramir beobachtete die Prinzessin aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Sie trug ihre Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, doch etwas war anders. Faramir bemerkte, dass sich ihr Blick verändert hatte. Bevor er diesen deuten konnte wurde er von zwei großen Männern zu seinem Quartier begleitet. So dachte er zumindest. Denn scheinbar waren es die Quartiere seiner Braut.

Zunächst versuchte er den Männern verständlich zu machen, dass er eigentlich nichts in den Quartieren einer Frau zu suchen hatte, doch als sie ihn unbeeindruckt hinein schoben und er darin seine Satteltasche vorfand, wurde ihm klar, dass es sich nicht um einen Irrtum handelte.  
Faramir stöhnte auf. Nicht genug, dass er eine fremde Frau in wenigen Tagen heiraten würde, jetzt würde er auch noch ihre Privatsphäre endgültig zerstören. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich die Person um die sich seine Gedanken kreisten bereits hinter ihm befand und ihn amüsiert anstarrte.


	13. Die erste Nacht

Faramirs neue Quartiere waren in ihrer Fremdartigkeit wunderschön. Es gab ausladende Fenster welche jedoch nicht mit Glas sondern mit gelöcherten Holzplatten versiegelt waren. Diese warfen einen fahlen Lichtschein in das Zimmer und erwirkten so eine gemütliche Stimmung.  
Der Steinboden strahlte eine angenehme Kälte aus welche sich anscheinend auf das gesamte Zimmer auswirkte.  
Obwohl es draußen drückend heiß war, war es in den Quartieren überraschend kalt. Er konnte zwei Balkone welche mit grün überwuchert waren sehen. Die Pflanzen schienen mitten auf dem Stein zu wachsen und trotzten der sengenden Hitze mit einem provokant saftigen grün.

Hinter einer Holzwand konnte er ein Bett finden welches nicht wie in seiner Heimat mit dicken Decken und Fellen bedeckt war, sondern lediglich mit einem Tuch aus Leinen sowie einer gewebten Decke. Über dem Bett war eine Art Netz welche man darüber legen konnte. Vermutlich würde es aufgrund der Wärme einige ungebetene Besucher in der Nacht geben.

Die Nacht. Faramir stöhnte auf. Wo sollte er schlafen? Gewiss nicht mit ihr in einem Bett. Vielleicht würde sie auch nur ihr Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen. Als er sich umwandte um nach einem zweiten Bett zu suchen bemerkte er die Gestalt hinter sich.  
Er fuhr leicht zusammen und ärgerte sich innerlich über seine Unbeholfenheit. Die Prinzessin lachte heiser auf und das ungewohnte Geräusch entlockte Faramir ein Grinsen. Er sah sich unsicher um und wünschte sich einmal mehr mit ihr reden zu können. Er fühlte sich so unbeholfen. So stand er mitten in ihren Räumen und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Und er konnte sie nicht einmal fragen.

Sie hatte sich anscheinend bereits umgezogen. Die staubige Kluft wurde durch etwas ausgewechselt, was wesentlich leichter und angenehmer aussah. Es war wieder in einer Wickeltechnik um den Körper befestigt, doch waren es weniger Schichten. Das brachte Faramir zu seinem nächsten Dilemma. Er selbst wollte nichts sehnlicher als aus seinen durchgeschwitzten Kleidern raus doch hatte er weder etwas passendes anzuziehen noch wusste er wo er das alte Gewand hinlegen sollte. Das Gewand welches er aus Minas Tirith mitbrachte vermochte ihn vielleicht in den kalten Nächten Gondors zu wärmen, doch hier wären sie komplett fehl am Platz. Faramir stöhnte auf. Es half nichts. Er hoffte sie würde zumindest ein paar Worte von dem was er sagte verstehen.

„Ich fürchte ich habe nichts passendes anzuziehen." Als von ihr keine Antwort kam, wuchs seine Frustration. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal ob das hier meine Räume sind, oder wo ich mich waschen kann, was schon längst überfällig ist. Das Gewand was ich gerade trage muss vermutlich verbrannt werden..." Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Auf einmal griff sie seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum hinter sich her. Sie ging den langen Gang entlang und bog mehrmals ab. Faramir versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen, sollte er sich einmal Verirren. Sie klopfte an eine Tür und stieß sie auf. In dem Raum dampfte es und mehrere ältere Frauen waren laut tratschend mit der Wäsche von einigen Tüchern beschäftigt. Als sie die Prinzessin sahen, beugten sie demütig den Kopf und sie wechselten ein paar Worte. Dann sahen sie Faramir an und nickten. Er sah zwischen den Damen und der Prinzessin hin und her und war überrascht, dass sie ihn einen leichten Stoß versetzte. Er taumelte in die Mitte des Raumes und hörte hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Die älteren Frauen redeten wirr durcheinander und schlichen um Faramir herum. Auf einmal begannen sie ihn auszuziehen. Faramir versuchte sich zu wehren, vergeblich. Als er in eine große Wanne mit lauwarmen Wasser gedrängt wurde, erinnerte er sich an die Amme die ihn als Kind immer wusch. Sofort spürte er 5 Paar Hände die ihn mit Lappen wuschen. Er konnte kaum etwas sagen, da sich alle paar Sekunden ein Schwall Wasser über seinen Kopf ergossen. Wenn es nicht so unangenehme Situation wäre, hätte Faramir das Bad mit Sicherheit genossen. Immerhin roch das Wasser nach Blumen und er konnte fühlen wie der Sand und der Schmutz von seiner Haut langsam hinunter gewaschen wurde. Zumindest würde er gut riechen wenn er das nächste mal seiner zukünftigen Braut begegnen würde.


	14. Ein neuer Freund

Der Rückweg von dem großen Waschzimmer war selbst für Faramirs Orientierungsvermögen zu viel des guten. Die endlos erscheinenden Gänge aus hellem Stein wanden sich und jede neue Kurve glich der vorherigen.

Die älteren Damen hatten ihn nicht nur sauber geschrubbt, sondern auch neu eingekleidet. Das Gewand war ähnlich wie das von der Prinzessin, es war leicht, luftdurchlässig und fühlte sich angenehm kühl an.  
Jedoch zeigte es etwas zu viel von seiner bleichen Haut für seinen Geschmack. Doch alles in allem war er dankbar, dass sich die Frauen so um ihn gekümmert haben. Er konnte sich zwar kaum erinnern, wann er das letzte mal gebadet wurde, doch nach der langen Reise gab es sicherlich schlimmeres.

Schließlich erbarmte sich ein Junge den Faramir als einen Sklaven identifizierte und führte ihn in sein, oder besser gesagt, in ihr Zimmer. Er bedankte sich und beugte den Kopf. Der Junge warf ihm einen verstörten Blick zu und nickte leicht. Als er hinter sich abwandte sah ihm Faramir noch etwas nach. Er trug zwar ein besseres Gewand als die Männer die er in dem Dorf gesehen hatte, doch es war ihm sofort anzusehen, dass er von niederer Geburt sein musste. Er trug eine Art Fessel um den Hals und war nur spärlich mit wenigen Tüchern bedeckt. Faramir schluckte. Er war sich zwar dessen bewusst, dass er nun in einer fremden Kultur angekommen war, mit Traditionen und Brauchtümern die er noch nicht kannte und verstand, doch war ihm der Gedanke, dass ein Mensch nur aufgrund seiner Geburt weniger wert war als ein anderer zu wider.

Man konnte es zwar nicht ganz vergleichen aber auch er war als Zweitgeborener immer ein Platz hinter Boromir. Natürlich liebte er seinen Bruder und es störte ihn in keinster Weise, dennoch hatte er niemals eine Chance mit ihm mithalten zu können. Sein Vater hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht welchen seiner Söhne er favorisierte. Faramir schüttelte den dunklen Gedanken an die freudlosen Zeiten seiner Kindheit ab und schob die schwere Türe auf.

Das Zimmer war leer und es wehte eine angenehme Brise durch die Fenster. Faramir sah seine Satteltasche welche immer noch unverändert vor ihm lag. Sofort schweiften seine Gedanken zu der bevorstehenden Nacht. Wo sollte er schlafen, wo würde sie schlafen, was würde von ihm erwartet werden?

Erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf und seine noch immer nassen dunkelblonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er würde sich mit dem Problem befassen wenn es so weit war und nicht vorher schon in Panik verfallen. Vielleicht gab es auch nichts zum überlegen.

Zu seiner Freude bemerkte er hinter dem Bett mehrere große Regale welche vom Boden bis zur Decke hin mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Natürlich waren diese nutzlos für ihn. Noch. Noch konnte er die Sprache nicht aber Faramir nahm sich fest vor diesen Umstand so bald wie möglich zu ändern. Vielleicht gab es jemanden in Shaesh der der gemeinen Sprache mächtig war und ihm zumindest das Basiswissen lehren konnte.

Als er mit den Fingern über die zerschlissenen Buchrücken strich war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er wieder einmal nichts von der neuen Präsenz im Raum mitbekam. Diese machte sich durch ein leichtes Räuspern bemerkbar. Faramir zuckte zusammen und dachte sofort an seinen Vater. Dieser hatte sich stets beklagt, dass sein jüngster Sohn mit seinen Gedanken immer irgendwo anders war.

Vor ihm stand ein dunkelhäutiger hagerer junger Mann. Faramir schätzte, dass er nicht viel jünger als er selbst war . Er verbeugte sich sofort und sprach „Verzeiht mir, Prinz. Ich wurde geschickt um zu helfen."

Faramir war so überrascht seine Muttersprache zu hören, dass er den Mann nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sein Akzent schwang in jedem Wort schwer mit. Als von Faramir keine Antwort kam, setzte er in einem angestrengt deutlichen Ton nach:"Könnt Ihr mich verstehen? Mein Name ist Abbas, ich-" Faramir wachte aus seiner Trance auf und nickte hektisch. „Ja natürlich. Verzeih mir. Ich bin nur so erleichtert eine vertraute Sprache zu hören." Abbas schenkte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln welches Faramir sofort erwiderte. Abbas trug zwar wesentlich bessere Kleidung als der Sklave der Faramir durch das Gewirr der Gänge geführt hatte, doch machte auch er einen eher ärmlichen Eindruck.

Faramir konnte endlich all die Fragen stellen die ihm auf der Zunge brannten. Natürlich behielt er sich einige sehr prekäre Themen vor, doch zumindest erhielt er die wichtigsten Fragen Antworten. So war es laut Abbas Brauch, dass ein Paar welches in den nächsten Tagen heiraten würde ein Gemach teilt. Das erklärte immerhin seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Quartier. Also würde bald die Hochzeit stattfinden.  
Diese würde in einer großen und ausgelassenen Feier abgehalten werden. Oberhäupter aus ganz Harad hatten sich bereits für dieses Spektakel angekündigt. Doch da war etwas was Abbas ihn nicht erzählen wollte. Er setzte zwar an doch hielt sich scheinbar gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Er war gerade dabei über den eigentlichen Grund von Faramirs Dasein zu sprechen. Anscheinend war diese Liaison mehr als eine bloße Verbindung zweier Völker und es gab einen Vorteil für die Haradrim der bislang verborgen blieb. Doch egal wie sich Faramir bemühte, Abbas wich seinen Fragen geschickt aus. Schließlich gab er auf. Aber er würde schon noch dahinter kommen.

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und das Zimmer wurde von dem rötlichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne geflutet. Abbas verabschiedete sich und versprach gleich am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Bevor er jedoch die Tür aufmachen konnte, hielt Faramir ihn zurück. Mit Ärger bemerkte er, wie sich sein Gesicht heiß anfühlte. Er schluckte noch einmal und presste schließlich die Frage hinaus, die ihm am meisten beschäftigte. „Wo soll ich schlafen?" Kurz und schmerzlos.  
Abbas zog eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch. Er beugte sich leicht zur Seite und zeigte auf das Bett hinter Faramir. „Dort?" Faramirs Augen weiteten sich und beugte seinen Kopf leicht. Abbas neigte seinen Kopf ebenso und verschwand aus der Tür.

Sobald er alleine war überkam ihm eine Welle der Müdigkeit. Die Reise, die Eindrücke und schließlich das Gespräch mit Abbas zehrten seine Kräfte auf und er fühlte sich fast benommen.  
Von Abbas wusste er, dass er zum Abendessen abgeholt werden würde. Dieses würde jedoch erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu sich genommen werden. Er seufzte. Es konnte sich zwar nur um höchstens eine Stunde handeln doch Faramir hatte bereits jetzt schon Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Schließlich setzte er sich auf das Bett und atmete tief durch. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Als ihn ein Diener 45 Minuten später fand, war Faramir bereits im Tiefschlaf.


	15. Kalte Augen

Als Faramir erwachte, brauchte er einige Sekunden um zu begreifen wo er sich befand. Er starrte mit verengten Augen an die hölzerne Decke und bemerkte die Wärme die ihm umgab. Die Sonne bahnte sich mit heißen und grellen Strahlen ihren Weg in das Gemach und Faramir musste seine Hand schützend dagegen halten um seine Augen ganz öffnen zu können.

Als diese sich an die Helligkeit gewohnt hatten, nahm er seine Umgebung mit all ihrer Fremdheit auf. Der Raum verlor im Tageslicht etwas an Glanz, doch war er immer noch elegant. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte mit einem Seufzen wie ihm seine Muskeln die beschwerliche Reise dankten.  
Langsam kroch er aus dem Bett und sah, dass er noch immer die Kleidung vom Vortag trug. Auf einmal fiel ihm das verpasste Abendessen ein und er verzog sein Gesicht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Der erste offizielle Anlass und er verschlief ihn.  
Und das auch noch in dem Bett der Prinzessin. Die Prinzessin. Sofort wandte er sich um und blickte auf das Bett. Die Laken waren zerwühlt, aber das konnte auch er gewesen sein.  
Nichts ließ einen Rückschluss auf ihre Anwesenheit zu. Erneut seufzte er. Nun war es zu spät, er konnte nur warten bis ihn jemand holen würde.  
Bedächtig inspizierte er ihre Gemächer, das Gefühl ein Eindringling zu sein klang allmählich ab und er nahm sich vor, die Kultur und Traditionen seiner neuen Heimat zu respektieren. Wenn es ein Brauch war so würde er ihn mit machen, egal wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte.  
Sofort fiel ihm sein Bad mit den alten Frauen ein und er musste grinsen. Wenn er Boromir von den Dingen erzählen würde... er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen was dieser dazu zu sagen hatte.

Faramir fand ein Zimmer aus dunklem Stein mit einer großen Wanne und einer kleineren. In der kleineren war etwas Wasser und er machte sich sofort daran sein überhitztes Gesicht zu waschen.  
Er stöhnte beinahe auf als er die Kälte spürte. Als er sich mit einem Tuch abtrocknete betrachtete er sich in dem milchigen Spiegel vor ihm.  
Sofort bemerkte er seinen veränderten Hautton. Obwohl er sich stets vor der brennenden Sonne geschützt hatte, sah man ihm seine Reise an. Immerhin wich das rot allmählich einem sanften braun ton der seine hellen Haare und seine blau grauen Augen noch mehr hervorhoben. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass er zur Zeit der hellste Mensch in dieser Stadt war.

Als er so verharrte, fiel ihm auf einmal die fremden Tiergeräusche auf. Scheinbar hatte er sich derart an die verschiedenen Vögel gewohnt, dass er sie am Morgen überhört hatte. Er folgte dem munteren Gezwitscher und öffnete eine gemaserte Holztüre.

Als sich seine Augen an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewohnt hatten stockte ihm der Atem. Unter ihm befanden sich die Gärten, danach die Stadt welche mit massiven Mauern geschützt war und dann erstreckte sich die karge Landschaft welche er durchquert hatte.  
Er lehnte sich über die Brüstung um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte sah er unbewusst in die Richtung in der er seine Heimat vermutete und suchte nach den Bergen Ithiliens.

Natürlich sah er nichts als den blauen Himmel der in goldenen Sand überging. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch erspähte er ein finsteres Gebirge. Sogar die Berge sahen fremd aus. Faramir fragte sich, ob er sich jemals an diesen Ort gewöhnen konnte.  
Gerade als er in Gedanken versunken war, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Sofort wandte er sich von dem Ausblick ab und bat seinen Besucher einzutreten.  
Da er das Abendessen am Vortag verpasst hatte, schalt ihn sein leerer Magen mit einem stechenden Hungergefühl.

Als Abbas eintrat blickte ihn Faramir zwar freundlich an, doch ein teil von ihm hatte sich jemanden andren erhofft. Abbas verbeugte sich in gewohnter Manier vor ihm und blickte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an.

„Mein Prinz, König Said erwartet euch zum Frühstück."

Faramir nickte eifrig und folgte dem Jungen. Er überlegte, ob er etwas bezüglich seiner Anrede sagen sollte. Schließlich war sein Vater kein König und er somit auch kein Prinz. Doch vielleicht spielte das in diesen Landen keine Rolle. Immerhin war sein Vater Herr von Gondor. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht mit einem Titel schmücken welcher ihm nicht gebührte.

Faramirs Schritte hallten auf den steinernen Boden und er bemühte sich nicht allzu eifrig Abbas auf den Fersen zu sein. Dieser spürte seine Ungeduld und steigerte sein Tempo. Sein Hunger hatte sich von einem unangenehmen Gefühl zu einem sinne vernebelnden Drang gesteigert. Schließlich kamen sie zu einer großen Holztür welche detailreich verziert war. Hätte Faramir etwas anderes als einen Hunger in seinen Gedanken, würde er die aufwendige Kunst sicherlich mehr schätzen.

Zwei Wachen schoben mühevoll die Tür auf und Faramir roch bereits das Mahl welches auf ihn wartete. Er trat ein und sah vor sich eine große reich geschmückte Tafel. König Said, ein weiterer Mann und zu seiner Freude, die Prinzessin unterhielten sich angeregt.

Als sie ihn bemerkten, bedachte ihn der alternde König mit seinem kalten Lächeln und lud ihn ein Platz zu nehmen. Faramir konnte seinen Blick nicht von der reich geschmückten Tafel nehmen und folgte sofort der Einladung. Nach einem kurzen unsicheren Blick zur Seite bemerkte er, dass seine Gastgeber bereits angefangen hatten.

Sofort lud er sich ein Stück von beinahe jeder Speise die er in Reichweite hatte. Natürlich wusste er nicht was er sich da großzügig auf seinen Teller lud, doch seine vergangenen Besuche auf den verschiedenen Märkten Harads hatten ihn gelehrt, dass beinahe alles zwar fremd aber vorzüglich schmeckte. Die ungewohnten Gewürze gaben jeder Speise eine Spannung mit sich und Faramir freute sich diese als vermutlich einer von wenigen Gondorianer erleben zu dürfen. Er bemühte sich das Essen nicht wie Boromir in sich hinein zu schaufeln, immerhin war seine zukünftige Braut und ihr Vater am Tisch. Sogleich bemerkte er die dritte Person die er bis jetzt ignoriert hatte. König Said, als hätte er darauf gewartet, stellte ihm sogleich seinen Sohn vor. Faramir beugte seinen Kopf leicht und musterte den Mann ihm gegenüber. Er erkannte sofort den König darin, die selben kalten Augen starrten ihn an. Sie waren nicht unfreundlich aber sie verbargen etwas. Faramir dachte sofort, dass die Prinzessin beinahe nichts mit ihrer Verwandtschaft gemein hatte, zumindest äußerlich. Ihr Blick war beizeiten unnahbar aber niemals kühl. Der König führte seine Rede fort, und kündigte die Hochzeit an.

Da der Prinz nun eingetroffen war, mussten sie nicht mehr warten. Faramir nickte und bemerkte leiser als gewollt, dass er sich geehrt fühlte und sich freute. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Prinzessin und sah wie sie ihren Blick immer noch auf ihrem Teller gerichtet hatte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Anblick versetzte ihn einen Stich. Konnte sie nicht zumindest ein wenig heucheln und etwas dazu sagen. Irgendetwas. Er war schließlich auch nicht freiwillig hier. Sofort scholt er sich. Diese Art zu denken war ihm nicht würdig. Er wusste was von ihm verlangt wurde, und er war besser als über sein Schicksal zu jammern.


	16. Der goldene Käfig

War er ein Gefangener? Seit Stunden saß er in den Gemächern und starrte an die Wand. Nun ja nicht die gesamte Zeit, aber schon eine Weile. Stunden waren vielleicht übertrieben, aber es fühlte sich beinahe an wie eine Ewigkeit. Er war immer nur mit Abbas unterwegs und fühlte sich allmählich wie eingesperrt.

Was natürlich Unsinn war, weder war seine Tür versperrt noch waren Wachen davor postiert. Er war selbst an seiner Lage schuld, immerhin hatte er zwei gesunde, wenn auch leicht schmerzende Beine. Er konnte jederzeit aufstehen und gehen. Und genau das tat er auch. Er lugte den Gang entlang und versuchte sich an den Weg zum Speisesaal zu erinnern. Oder an den Weg zu dem Waschraum. Oder an irgendeinen anderen Weg den er wieder zurück finden würde. Schießlich beschloss er, selbst wenn er sich verlaufen würde, sicherlich war seine Erscheinung auffällig genug, dass ihn die Wachen erkannten und wieder zurück führten.

Natürlich wäre das furchtbar für ihn, das Ausmaß der Schande die überhin hinein brechen würde sollte er- ein Waldläufer Ithiliens sich in einem Gebäude verirren. Aber gut, das war das Risiko mit dem er leben musste. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er musste es riskieren. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und entschied sich für eine Richtung. Als er den scheinbar endlosen Gang entlang trottete, kamen ihm einige ärmlich aussehende Diener entgegen. Als er Stiegen fand die nach unten führten, folgte er ihnen gutgläubig. Sein Gemach war einige Stockwerke weit oben, also musste er nach unten.

Auf einmal nahm die Anzahl der Diener die ihn entgegen kamen immer mehr zu und diese sahen ihn auch immer entsetzter an. Faramir hielt ein und wandte sich um.

Scheinbar hatte ihn sein Weg in den Sklavenflügel geführt. Schließlich blieb einer der Diener stehen und sprach ihn an. Noch immer der Sprache nicht mächtig versuchter Faramir mit Händen und Füßen zu erklären, wohin er wollte. Natürlich wusste er das selbst nicht, da er eigentlich nur nach draußen wollte.

Schließlich wies ihm der Junge den Weg und Faramir machte sich daran den Anweisungen folge zu leisten. Scheinbar war ihm das Glück heute absolut nicht gesonnen, da er sich in einem finsteren Gang wieder fand den er absolut nicht zuordnen konnte. Frustriert stöhnte er auf. Nun waren nicht mal mehr Diener hier die ihn retten konnten.

Resignierend fuhr er sich durch seine brünetten Locken und wandte sich geschlagen um. Da war sie. Faramir stieß einen für seinen Geschmack viel zu hohen Schrei aus.

Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden? War sie ihm die gesamte Zeit über gefolgt? Das konnte nicht sein, er hatte sich viel zu häufig umgedreht um die Orientierung nicht zu verlieren, was scheinbar nicht all zu gut funktioniert hat.

Die Prinzessin lachte laut auf und Faramir fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mal mehr annähernd so miserabel. Immerhin hatte er diesen Laut verursacht, und er fand schon, dass das auch eine Leistung war.  
Unsicher grinste er sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wo möchtest du hin?"

Er erschrak fast erneut als er ihre Stimme hörte, sie sprach seine Sprache.

Sie verstand ihn.

Warum hatte sie das noch nicht früher gesagt?

Die gesamte Reise über schwieg sie ihn an, dabei hatte er so viele Fragen. Bevor er seine Gedanken weiter führen konnte, fiel ihm auf dass sie ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte und er sie noch immer stumm anstarrte. Er hatte sich für einen Tag genug lächerlich gemacht.

Schnell räusperte sich und versuchte seiner Stimme einen tiefen klaren Klang zu geben. Dieser verscheuchte hoffentlich seinen etwas unmännlichen Schrei von zuvor.

„Ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek." Gute Lüge. Bibliothek ist nie verkehrt. Damit signalisierte er sein Interesse für ihre Kultur, dass er belesen und klug ist. Faramir war stolz auf sich.

Sie musterte ihn kurz mit einem intensiven Blick und nickte schließlich. Dann zwängte sie sich wortlos an ihn vorbei und ging in die Richtung in die Faramir vorher aufgebrochen war.

Sie war ihm kurz so nah gewesen, dass er nicht drum herum kam um ihren Duft einzuatmen. Ein paar Dinge waren ihm noch von den Marktständen bekannt. Fremde Blumen und süßliche Öle kamen ihn in den Kopf. Er wünschte er würde die Namen kennen, so konnte er vielleicht herausfinden welche Düfte sie gerne hatte.

Nachdem er ihr ein paar Sekunden gedankenverloren nachgesehen hatte, trabte er ihr schnell hinterher und versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Sie schien sich mühelos in dem Gewirr der Gänge und Türen zurechtzufinden, was wiederum logisch war da sie vermutlich hier aufgewachsen ist.

Faramir dachte fieberhaft darüber nach was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Was könnte er mit ihr bereden? Mit Sicherheit nicht die Hochzeit, ihre Reaktion am Morgen hatte genug gesagt.

Währenddessen Faramir einen halben Schritt hinter ihr her trottete bemerkte er nicht wie sie ihn belustigt musterte.

„Es ist schon eindrucksvoll wie du hier her gefunden hast."

Ihre war klar und hell, jedoch nicht sonderlich hoch. Sie war bestimmt und mit einem schweren Akzent durchzogen.  
Faramir mochte sie, sie war angenehm.

Sofort überlegte er, ob er sie ebenfalls mit Du ansprechen sollte. Vielleicht verzichtete sie auf die Höflichkeitsfloskeln da sie bald heiraten würde, oder vielleicht kannte sie sie auch nicht.  
Er würde sich schließlich auch schwer tun in Rohirrisch alle Regeln der Höflichkeit einzuhalten. Also beschloss er, eine direkte Anrede zu meiden bis er ihre Beweggründe kannte.  
Im Zuge dieses Gedankenganges spürte er regelrecht Boromirs Hand an einem Hinterkopf. „Du denkst zu viel. Viel zu viel." Hörte er ihn sagen. Vermutlich hatte er wie so oft recht.

„Wie das?"

Er hörte ein heiseres Lachen und fühlte sofort das bekannte Ziehen in seiner Brustgegend.

„Ich glaube nicht einmal Salar war schon einmal hier unten."

Faramir zog seine Stirn in Falten. Der Prinz war ihm wie der Rest seiner Sippschaft ein einziges Rätsel.

„Du hast die Diener in ziemlichen Aufruhr versetzt." Führte sie weiter fort.

Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sah, konnte er ihr Lächeln hören.

„So wurde ich also entdeckt." Bloß keine direkte Anrede. Gut gemacht.

„Bei dem Weg den du zurückgelegt hast musste ich dich abfangen bevor du noch in den Höhlen landest."

„Dafür bin ich ewig dankbar."

Faramir lächelte.  
Es war das erste mal, dass der Schmerz der durch die weite Entfernung zu seiner Heimat und seinem Bruder hervorgerufen wurde leicht abklang.

Er fühlte sich das erste mal nicht komplett fehl am Platz.  
Auf einmal hielt sie vor einer großen Flügeltür an.

Faramir, der wie so oft in Gedanken versunken konnte seinen Schritt gerade noch abbremsen. Wieder dieser Duft. Er musste wissen was es war. Bevor er die Nähe genießen konnte, wurde er von dem Anblick der sich hinter der Tür verbarg übermannt. Er konnte den entsetzten Atemstoß nicht zurückhalten und bemerkte auch nicht ihr zufriedenes Grinsen.


	17. Anders

Obwohl ich es liebe aus Faramirs Sicht zu schreiben, wollte ich in diesem Kapitel einmal die anderen Charaktere zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen und es gefällt euch ! Über ein paar Worte würde ich mich riesig freuen ! Die nächsten Kapitel sind für lahatiel90 - danke für die Motivation weiter zu schreiben !

Bücher, Schriftrollen, Pergament soweit das Auge reichte. Faramir starrte mit offenem Mund in die Halle vor sich. Er war vom Anblick derart fasziniert, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie er sanft durch die Tür geschoben wurde.

Alyah Tal Rasha beobachtete den fremden Mann neben sich. Sie musste zugeben, er übte eine seltsame Art von Faszination auf sie aus. Als sie von den Plänen ihres Vaters erfahren hatte war sie außer sich. Er gab sie an einen Fremden. Einem Tyrannen der sich aufgrund seiner hellen Haut und Lebensweise als übergeordnet sah. Sie kannte die Geschichten, sie kannte die Legenden und Sagen über den Hochmut dieser Menschen aus dem Westen.

Ein Hochmut der zu guter Letzt ihr aller Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Ein König der meinte er konnte der Kraft des Ringes widerstehen. Als wäre er über den Dingen erhaben. Und ausgerechnet sie sollte so einen Mann heiraten. Doch all die Diskussionen, der Kampf und ihre Sturheit halfen nichts.

Ihr Vater hatte sich entschieden und sie musste diese Entscheidung akzeptieren. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr Vater einen Plan hatte. Sie konnte ihn zwar erahnen doch sie verstand dessen Entscheidung trotzdem nicht. Zugegeben.-

wenn sie heiraten würde, würde das den Thronanspruch nur zusätzlich untermauern. Es würde die Familie stärken. Doch zu welchem Preis?

Viele Anwärter hatte es gegeben, sie lehnte allesamt ab. Die Männer von Harad waren große Krieger, soviel stand fest. Doch ihre Herzen waren auf dem Schlachtfeld oder in den Tavernen und Hurenhäusern. Keiner war in ihren Augen interessant.

Als sie dann von ihrem Vater über die Lage des Truchsesses hörten, welcher zwei Söhne hatte, hatte sie es schon geahnt. Ebenfalls große Krieger, stolz und von heller Haut.

Das Blut Numenors floss in deren Adern und damit vermutlich auch die Dummheit.

Allein der Gedanke widerte sie an.

Als sie in Minas Tirith eintraf musste sie die Schönheit der Stadt neidlos anerkennen. Wäre der Grund ihres Besuches nicht so abstoßend, hätte sie sich sicher mehr Zeit genommen um die Stadt zu bewundern. Doch sie hatte eine Aufgabe und weder Zeit noch Lust länger als nötig in dieser Stadt zu verweilen.

Sie hatte ihre Hauptmänner mitgenommen und trieb ihr Roß unbarmherzig über die hellen Pflastersteinen.

Als dieser schmierige Mann den ihr Vater aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen als seinen Vertreter gesandt hatte, ihr Honig ums Maul schmierte und unablässig von den Heldentaten ihres Zukünftigen schwärmte, spürte sie bereits die Wut in sich hochsteigen.

Doch als sie ihn ansah, sah sie etwas. Sie konnte es nicht benennen, aber es lag etwas in seinem Blick was sie nicht vergessen konnte. Nur am Rande hörte sie den Stadtherren sprechen und entschied sich die Stadt sofort zu verlassen. Es hatte keinen Sinn noch länger zu verweilen, was die noblen Herrschaften zu sagen hatten, konnte sich Malas anhören. Er war der Diplomat, nicht sie.

Während ihrer Reise beobachtete sie ihn. In der fremden Umgebung verlor er ein wenig von der Anmut und Stärke die er noch vor wenigen Tagen an der Seite seines Vaters ausstrahlte, auf einmal wirkte er nicht mehr wie ein brutaler Kriegsheld der mit einem Schwung seines Schwertes 5 Männer töten konnte.

Er wirkte beinahe verloren.

Er war nicht viel älter als sie und sie war sich nicht sicher wie viel er schon von der Welt gesehen hatte. Womöglich war dies sein erster Ausflug ohne seine Landsleute.

Es formte sich eine Art Mitgefühl in ihrem Herzen.

Und er war nicht unansehnlich. Seine Augen trugen die Farbe einer stürmischen See und seine Haare strahlten Gold wie die Krone ihres Vaters. So einen Mann hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Obwohl er neben ihren Hauptmännern etwas von seiner Erscheinung verlor, so hatte er einen kräftigen Körperbau. Er wirkte nicht nur stark sondern auch schnell, als wäre eher der Bogen seine Waffe als der Hammer. Bei ihrer Begegnung mit den Mamukils sah sie wieder, was sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen in der weißen Stadt nicht zuordnen konnte.

Dieser Blick. Er war anders. Er war sanft.

Es lag kein falscher Stolz, kein Neid oder Gier darin. Er blickte diese für ihn so fremde Kreaturen an und bewunderte sie offen.

Er ließ die Hirtenjungen gewähren als sie eine Haare berührten, sie kannte genug Männer die schon Hände wegen geringerer Vergehen abgeschlagen hatten. Nicht nur sein Äußeres war anders, auch sein Gemüt.

Die Faszination erreichte ihren Höhepunkt als sie ihn zu dem Abendessen holen wollte und ihn angezogen auf ihrem Bett liegend vorfand. Er war derart im Schlaf gefangen, dass er nicht mal ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Sie betrachtete ihn länger als angebracht war und wunderte sich erneut über diesen Mann der ihr Gemahl werden sollte. Seine entspannten Gesichtszüge ließen ihn noch jünger und schöner erscheinen.

Schön. Das war das angebrachte Wort. Er war einfach schön. Sie musste ihren Ehemann mit Sicherheit nicht verstecken, soviel war sicher. Allein die Tatsache, dass er anders war als die Männer die sie kannte, ließen sie zu hoffen wagen. Und seine Reaktion auf die Bibliothek von Shaesh war wie sie vermutet hatte- anders.

Der Vater war zufrieden, er hatte einen Gesandten und einen Schwiegersohn der es zuließ, dass seine Tochter bei ihm blieb.

König Said war kein Narr. Er wusste was in der Welt passierte. Zwar konnte er es nicht sehen doch er spürte es. Sauron erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf und machte sich bereit. Er wusste er würde bald nach ihm schicken und seine Treue einfordern.

Doch was wäre er für ein König wenn er seine Krieger, seine eigene Tochter für eine wilde Horde Monster kämpfen ließe. Orks gehörten nicht in die Zukunftsvision die er für seine Nachfahren wollte.

Seine Tochter hatte mit Geschick viele Stämme und Völker vereint, er wusste sie würden ihr bis in den Tod folgen, genauso wie sie ihr Leben für sie geben würde. Die Krieger in Harad folgten keinem Blut, sie folgten nur einer Sache. Stärke. Alyah hatte diese. Sie hatte immer schon das Talent Menschen in ihrem Umfeld zu den verschiedensten Dingen zu überreden. Sie war konsequent und stand unerbittlich für ihre Meinung ein- war jedoch nicht hochmütig genug um einen Fehler nicht einzugestehen. Und das schätzen die er wollte sie nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen sehen.

Sein Sohn war schwach. Salar hatte viele Qualtitäten, er war ein guter Sohn, doch er war kein König. Er besaß nicht die Feinheit, das Pflichtgefühl und das Gespür was die Regentschaft erforderte.

Salar war in den Tavernen und in den Trainingshallen zu finden, seine Diener machten oft den Scherz, dass der Prinz entweder mit einem Schwert in der Hand oder im Hurenhaus an einer Brust nuckelnd zu finden wäre.

Said liebte ihn wie nur ein Vater seinen erstgeborenen Sohn lieben konnte, doch er wusste, sollte er sterben, würde das Reich was er aufgebaut hatte, für das er und seine Ahnen geschuftet hatten, innerhalb kürzester Zeit im Chaos versinken.

Und so schmiedete er einen Plan. Wenn seine Tochter eine Chance auf den Thron haben sollte, musste sie heiraten. Nicht irgendjemanden. Immerhin würde dieser Mann einmal König sein. Es half ihm nichts, wenn er statt Salar einen anderen Nichtsnutz auf den Thron setzen würde.

Also suchte er. Natürlich war niemand für Alyah gut genug. Sie fand immer irgendetwas auszusetzen. Außerdem wusste er, sollte sie einen Haradfürsten heiraten, würde sie weggehen und bei ihm leben. So war es der Brauch und nicht einmal ein König konnte sich über Tradition hinwegsetzen.

Also brauchte er einen neuen Plan. Und so rückte Gondor auf einmal in die Mitte seiner Gedanken. Die Händler flüsterten immer wieder von der weißen Stadt, den Problemen, den Gefahren und vom sturen Truchsess. Er sah seine Chance und er ergriff sie. Er hatte weder die Nobelmänner noch seine Berater hinter sich, doch das brauchte er nicht. Er war ein König, was er sagte war Gesetz.

Er war in der Position Forderungen zu stellen, er konnte einen Handel zu seinem Gunsten erzwingen. Etliche Stunden schritt er in seinen Gemächern auf und ab und schmiedete einen Plan. Nicht irgendeinen Plan, SEINEN Plan. Er schickte Kundschafter aus und sammelte jedes Gerücht, jede Information um sich ein Bild seiner Möglichkeiten zu machen. Scheinbar war ihm das Glück gewogen- denn der Herr Gondors hatte zwei Söhne.

Einer war ein großartiger Kämpfer und mutiger Krieger, der andere war ein weiser Gelehrte welcher, welch Überraschung aufgrund seines Intellektes vom Vater verschmäht wurde. Sollte er also einen Ehemann für seine Tochter erbitten, würde der Truchsess den zweit geborenen Sohn schicken. Den Entbehrbaren. Nie würde er seinen preisgekrönten Erstgeborenen fort schicken.

Zu seinem Glück war das war genau der den er brauchte. Sollte der Junge nur annähernd so klug sein wie alle sagten, wäre er die Antwort auf seine Probleme. Als Tochter des Königs würde sie auf den Thron sitzen, und er würde nicht nur die gierigen Aasgeier fernhalten welche sich sofort auf sie stürzten würden, sondern mit etwas Glück würde er das Reich nicht zerfallen lassen. Und das war schon mehr als er zu hoffen wagte.

Doch seine Loyalität zu seiner Heimat war ein Risiko. Er war dem Westvolk auf ewig verbunden, egal welchen Schwur er ihm leistete. Und trotzdem-

König Said war sich sicher Herkunft hin oder her, Faramir war die beste Chance die das Volk von Harad hatte.


	18. Der große Tag

Der große Tag

Seit dem ihm die Bibliothek offenbart wurde, verbrachte Faramir jede freie Minute darin. Er fand sogar einige Bücher die scheinbar für Kinder waren, in großer und einfacher Schrift und erklärenden Zeichnungen. So oft er konnte versuchte er diese Bücher zu lesen und immer wieder langsam durchzugehen, so konnte er zumindest die geschriebene Sprache lernen. Abbas half ihm mit der gesprochenen. Er riet ihm dazu die gemeine Sprache zu lernen, da diese so gut wie jeder in Harad zumindest verstand.

Seine Fortschritte hielt er in den Briefen fest die er an Boromir schrieb. Er versuchte alles so gut wie möglich zu beschreiben und ärgerte sich, dass seine künsterischen Fähigkeiten so wenig ausgeprägt waren.

Ein Bildnis der Mamukils war bestimmt viel eindrucksvoller als ein Text. Vor allem für jemanden wie Boromir, der nach zwei Zeilen schon gelangweilt das Buch zur Seite legte und lieber auf die Jagd ging.

Seine Beziehung zur Prinzessin besserte sich mit jedem Tag. Als er sein Problem mit dem Zeichnen erwähnte, hatte sie ihm sofort einen Künstler herbeigeschafft der ihm nicht nur die Tierwelt sondern auch Krieger und Gebäude zeichnen konnte.

Faramir sah seinen Bruder wie er die Bilder der Haradkrieger stolz herum zeigte und diverse Geschichten dazu erfand. Wie immer spürte er dessen Abwesenheit schmerzlich, er wünschte sich, dass er ihm die Dinge selbst zeigen konnte.

Vor allem das Hurenhaus mit den exotischen Schönheiten die beinahe nichts anhatten. Faramir hatte sich nur einmal zufällig dorthin verirrt und war sofort geflüchtet als er auf einmal drei Frauen am Ärmel hatten die ihn nicht nur am Arm anfassten.

Sie wussten scheinbar wo sie gutes Geld verdienen konnten, Faramirs Erscheinung hob sich nicht nur aufgrund seiner hellen Haut ab. Auch das Gewandt welches er von seinen Gastgebern bekam war edel und anmutig und furchtbar bequem. Faramir genoss es beinahe jeden Morgen den Stoff anzulegen.

Er konnte mit dem König und dem Prinzen noch immer wenig anfangen. Der Prinz interessierte sich nicht wirklich für ihn, er war mehr Abwesend als seinem Vater zu helfen und der König schien stets beschäftigt oder in Gedanken versunken. Dafür verbrachte zu seiner Freude die Prinzessin immer mehr Zeit mit ihm und verweilte sogar ab und zu mit ihm in der Bibliothek.

Bevor er sich versah, war bereits sein Hochzeitstag. Scheinbar verbrachte man die Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt, da er alleine einschlief und zu seinem Bedauern auch alleine aufwachte.

Er mochte es, dass die Prinzessin immer später als er zu Bett ging, so schlief sie länger und er konnte sie in den frühen Morgenstunden ungestört beobachten. Wie ein unheimlicher Mann aus dem Westen das nun mal so tat, dachte er sich schmunzelnd.

Abbas brachte ihm sein Gewandt und er staunte als er das Wappen Gondors, den weißen Baum, als gesticktes Bruststück erkannte.

Zwar hatte die Kleidung nichts mit dem gemein, was in Gondor getragen wurde, doch alleine dieses Symbol brachte ein heimatliches Gefühl mit sich.

Neben dem Gewandt brachte Abbas auch jede Menge Schmuck und ein in ein Tuch gewickeltes Geschenk. Er überreichte es ihm vorsichtig und hatte dabei ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Von Tal Rasha."

Faramir blickte ihm überrascht an. Er hatte nichts für seine Zukünftige, hätte er von dem Brauch gewusst, hätte er etwas mitgenommen oder zumindest auf dem Markt gekauft. Sofort bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Bedächtig zog er den Stoff von dem Geschenk und keuchte überrascht auf. In seinen Händen hielt er den Dolch den er damals auf seiner Reise bewundert hatte.

Er begutachtete ihn, es konnte nicht der selbe sein, wie hätte sie das wissen sollen. Doch es war der gleiche. Beinahe. Denn ein Teil des Griffstückes wurde ausgetauscht und zeigte nun wie auf seinem Gewand den weißen Baum Gondors.

Faramir fuhr mit seiner Fingerspitze die Gravuren entlang und bewunderte wie damals das Geschenk. Er konnte es nicht erwarten diese Kostbarkeit Boromir zu zeigen. Sein Bruder liebte Waffen, und sicherlich würde er vor Neid platzen wenn er ihn sehen würde. Bewundernd balancierte er die Waffe auf seinem Finger und bemerkte nicht wie Abbas ihn amüsiert beobachtete.

Abbas mochte den fremden Prinzen. Zu beginn war er wie alle anderen skeptisch und doch auch vor allem neugierig auf den zukünftigen Ehemann seiner Prinzessin.

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte er das Faramirs gutes Herz erkennen. Er bewunderte seine Sanftheit und seine Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht warum der König einen Fremdling ins Reich geholt hatte, und er war wahrlich nicht in der Position die Entscheidungen seines Königs in Frage zu stellen, doch er war froh.

Die Alternativen waren alles andere als berauschend.

Der Prinz behandelte ihn als einziger als ebenbürtig. Er sah nie auf ihn herab, misshandelte ihn nicht oder beschimpfte ihn. Im Gegenteil, er fragte ihn nach Rat und erbat sogar seine Hilfe um seine Sprache zu lernen. Egal welche Rolle der junge Westling im Plan des König spielte, Abbas war froh dass er hier war.

Faramir stand still als er angezogen wurde und erinnerte sich sogleich an den Moment in der Wüste, als die Krieger ihn eingekleidet hatten.

Doch diesmal war es anders, er bemerkte seine Nervosität schon am Morgen. Heute war sein Hochzeitstag.

Nie im Leben hatte er ihn sich so vorgestellt. Zugegeben, eine politisch motivierte Heirat hatte er für möglich gehalten, doch nicht in dem Ausmaß.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihn seine Hochzeit so weit von seiner Heimat hinfort tragen würde. Doch es kam nun mal nicht immer so wie man dachte.

Abbas band ihm den Dolch um seine Hüften und Faramir betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Das Gewandt war maßgeschneidert und er war schon ein wenig stolz wie gut es ihm passte. Er war niemals eitel gewesen oder dachte von sich, dass er gut aussehe.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er kein Troll war. Aber neben Boromir war es schwer zu glänzen. Boromir. Er wünschte sein Bruder könnte ihm beistehen.

Er würde Witze machen und ihn beruhigen. Boromir wusste immer was er sagen musste um Faramirs Nerven im Zaum zu halten.

Und gerade jetzt brauchte er ihn. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Antwort auf seine Briefe erhalten, doch da er selbst die Strapazen des Weges auf sich genommen hatte, wusste er, dass seine Briefe vermutlich noch nicht einmal eingetroffen sind. Mehr als sonst brauchte er ihn jetzt. Diesen Meilenstein in seinem Leben sollte er nicht alleine erleben müssen. Gerade als die Traurigkeit ihn zu übermannen drohte, öffneten sich die Türen und der König stand mit ernstem Blick vor ihm.


	19. Prinz Faramir

Faramir verbeugte sich leicht und starrte den Mann erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schickte Abbas und die anderen Diener mit einem strengen Blick wortlos hinaus und räusperte sich.

Er sprach bemüht langsam und versuchte so gut wie möglich den fremden Akzent aus seinen Worten zu verbannen.

„Dies hier hatte ich eigentlich für meinen Sohn aufgehoben, doch da Alyah ihm nun zuvor gekommen ist und ich

nicht weiß, wann er beschließt erwachsen zu werden, gebe ich es gerne an Euch weiter."

Reichte ihm eine Krone. Faramir brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte in die Hände des Königs. Die Krone konnte zwar nicht mit der Feinheit der Arbeit der Elben mithalten, nichtsdestotrotz war sie eindeutig wertvoll und für einen König bestimmt. Faramir schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah dem König in die Augen.

„Verzeiht mir, aber ich bin dessen nicht würdig."

König Said zog einen Mundwinkel belustigt nach oben. Seine Tochter hatte recht, dieser Mann war tatsächlich anders. Er kannte niemanden der eine solche Ehre mit diesen Worten ablehnen würde. Natürlich war sein Geschenk kein Zufall. Er hatte von seinem Diener erfahren, dass der Junge kein Geschenk von seiner Heimat mitgebkommen hatte. Eine absolute Unglaublichkeit in den Augen des alternden Mannes.

Wie konnte ein Vater seinen Sohn in ein fremdes Land schicken um dort zu heiraten, ohne ihm angemessen einzukleiden oder zu schmücken. Bei der Hochzeit war alles was Rang und Namen hatte vertreten. Dass ein Gondorrim die Tochter des Königs von Shaesh heiraten sollte, war vielen bereits ein Dorn ihm Auge, so hatten doch nicht wenige ihren Sohn angeboten. Doch diesen dann auch noch ohne Kostbarkeiten und der gleichen zu sehen, wäre zu viel des guten. Aber gut, er sollte solche Gedanken gar nicht haben. Er bevorzugte einen Sohn eines anderen Mannes als sein Nachfolger statt seines eigenen. Dieser Umstand war bestimmt noch schwerer zu begreifen.

Also konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Zum einen würde der junge Prinz einen guten Eindruck machen und vor allem ihrer würdig erscheinen und zum anderen würde es keinen Zweifel mehr geben, wen er favorisierte und auf dem Thron sehen wollte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt Faramir die Krone hin.

„Ihr seid ein Prinz, und ein Prinz braucht etwas Schmuck, meint Ihr nicht?"

Faramir musste beinahe schmunzeln, mit dem Geschenk seiner Braut und dem Gewandt funkelte er ohnehin mehr als in seinen Augen nötig war. Da war sie wieder. Die Bezeichnung. Er könnte das Spiel weiterhin mitspielen doch entschied sich dagegen. Er war kein Prinz und er würde auch nicht länger lügen.

„Ich muss euch enttäuschen doch ich bin lediglich der zweitgeborene Sohn des Truchsesses. Ich bin kein Prinz."

Faramir hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Er musterte den Mann vor sich und versuchte etwas aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen- vergebens. Scheinbar fiel der Apfel nicht weit vom Stamm. Er rechnete beinahe damit aus der Stadt gejagt zu werden und schob den Gedanken an die Rückreise und damit seinen sicheren Tod weit weg.

König Said hatte mehr gesehen als die meisten Menschen die er kannte. Und wenn er sagte, dass ihn nichts mehr schockieren konnte, war das keine Angeberei, es war die Wahrheit.

Doch an diesem Tag wurde er doch tatsächlich gleich zweimal überrascht, und das ausgerechnet von einem Jungen aus dem Westen.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er kein Prinz war. Er hatte sich schließlich vorher gut informiert. Zwar hatte laut Malas der Herr Gondors ihn nicht in seinem Irrtum korrigiert, doch er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Umso mehr überraschte ihn dessen Sohn.

Diesmal erreichte sein Lächeln auch seine Augen und Faramir atmete erleichtert aus.

„Von heute an, seid Ihr ein Prinz."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er Faramir die Krone auf und rückte sie sanft zurecht. Sie passte wie angegossen. Das helle Metall verschwand beinahe auf Faramirs mittlerweile goldenem Haupt.

Als der König die Gemächer verließ wandte sich Faramir vorsichtig in die Richtung des Spiegels und betrachtete sich erneut. Er erkannte sich beinahe nicht wieder. Das Gewandt, sein Gesicht, seine Haare und zu guter Letzt die Krone- sein eigener Bruder würde ihn vermutlich nicht einmal erkennen. Doch so fremd ihm der Anblick auch war, er verspürte keine Angst oder Wehmut.

„Die Welt liegt nicht in deinen Büchern und Karten. Sie liegt dort draußen!"

Die Worte des Mithrandir hallten noch in seinen Ohren. Was hätte sein Leben für einen Wert wenn er sich stets hinter den massiven weißen Mauern Minas Tiriths oder den dichten Wäldern Ithiliens verstecken würde. Faramir vertraute darauf, dass es ihm bestimmt war nun an dieser Stelle zu stehen und die Krone zu tragen.

Egal was das Schicksal noch für ihn bereit hatte, er würde sich dem stellen. Aufgeputscht mit neuem Mut stürzte er sich in sein neues Leben. Nur um wenige Stunden danach volltrunken mit einem Behälter in seinen Armen in seinen Gemächern voller Selbsthass zu liegen.

Faramir dachte immer, er wäre der Vernünftigere Bruder, doch er war sich beinahe sicher- nicht einmal Boromir würde seine eigene Hochzeit alleine mit seinem Erbrochenen verbringen.


	20. Ein Abend wie kein anderer

Ein Abend wie kein anderer

Faramir fand keine Worte um seinen Zustand zu beschreiben. Nicht, dass er klar denken konnte. Doch selbst wenn, er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann es ihm je so schlecht ging. Sein Magen fühlte sich übersäuert und leer an.

Jede Bewegung schmerzte ihn als hätten ihn eine Horde Rohirrim überrannt, sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Hals fühlte sich an als hätte er Glas gegessen. Langsam fiel ihm der Grund und vor allem der Anlass für seinen Zustand ein.

Seine Hochzeit.

Er blickte vorsichtig an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass seine Kleidung gewechselt wurde. Er fürchtete, dass der Grund sein Erbrechen war und keine hochzeitsnachttypischen Unternehmungen. Wie konnte das nur passieren, er war doch besser als das. Langsam erinnerte er sich zumindest an Bruchstücke des Abends.

So hatte Faramir zu Beginn noch die Befürchtung in seiner reich geschmückten Robe aufzufallen, verflog diese Angst schon nach den ersten Gästen die ihre Aufwartung machten. Die Halle war mit diversen Blumen geschmückt und auf den Wänden hingen diverse Wappen, unter anderem auch das von Gondor.

Faramir blickte es kurz an und dachte sich, dass er der einzige Vertreter seiner Heimat an diesem Abend war. Sofort verwarf er den Gedanken und nahm sich fest vor diesen Tag zu genießen, selbst wenn ihm nicht nach Feiern zumute war. Die Tische waren mit goldenem Geschirr gedeckt und eifrige Diener eilten um her um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Er selbst wurde zu einem großen, erhöht stehendem Sessel geführt und nahm darauf platz. Laut Abbas würden nun die Gäste eintreffen und nach einander die Geschenke und Glückwünsche für das Paar überreichen. Er spürte langsam die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Als er seine Braut das erste Mal sah, blieb ohnehin kein Platz für traurige Gedanken. Mit halb offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Ihre Augen waren dunkel umrandet und wirkten noch geheimnisvoller als sonst, ihre Lippen waren in einem dunklen Rot gehalten und ihre Haare ergossen sich in großen dunklen Wellen über ihren Rücken.

Sie trug eine Krone welche seiner ähnelte und trug nicht weniger Schmuck als er selbst. Ihr Gewand wäre in seiner Heimatstadt ein Grund des Aufruhrs, soviel war sicher.

Soldaten würden sich gegenseitig zerreißen um auch nur einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Doch hier schien es absolut normal zu sein, den Körper einer Frau nicht nur zu erahnen sondern genau zu wissen, wo sich gewisse Erhebungen und Rundungen befanden.

Faramir riss sich zusammen und lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Als er ihr süffisantes Grinsen sah spürte er bereits wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Er kannte den Ablauf von Abbas und ist diesen so oft durchgegangen, dass er zumindest wusste was wann geschah.

Die Traditionen dieses Volkes waren nicht halb so abschreckend wie er befürchtet hatte. Zumindest nicht alle. Es wurden einige Tiere geschlachtet, doch immerhin musste nicht er das Blut trinken sondern seine Braut. Er hatte eine vergleichsweise einfache Aufgabe, er musste sich am Unterarm schneiden und somit für seine Braut und deren Vater „bluten".

Selbst auf mehrmaligen Nachfragen konnte ihn Abbas nicht erklären warum. Doch Tradition war Tradition.

Zunächst dachte er, dass es mit dem bluten der Frau während der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun hatte, doch als Abbas ihn beinahe auslachte und amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte gewann er die furchteinflößende Gewissheit, dass in diesem Land einige Dinge tatsächlich anders waren als in seiner Heimat.

So stand Krieg, Kampf und Ehre über allem, Treue und Enthaltsamkeit waren nicht die Stärken der Menschen von Harad.

Farmir war kein Träumer, zumindest nicht immer, er wusste, dass die meisten Bordellbesucher verheiratet waren. Doch eigentlich war Ehebruch für Frauen nicht üblich oder akzeptiert.

Er wollte sich nicht von seiner Angst bestimmen lassen und schluckte sie hinunter. Egal was ihn in dieser Nacht erwarten würde, er würde es meistern. Er war schließlich ein Sohn Gondors. Faramir wusste damals noch nicht, dass er in dieser Nacht nichts meistern sollte.

Die Gäste kamen in Scharen und Faramir wunderte sich, wo diese Menge an Menschen Platz finden sollte. Jeder brachte Geschenke und verbeugte sich vor ihm und seiner Braut ehrfürchtig. Viele ältere Nobelmänner brachten ihre Söhne mit und hatten diese besonders herausgeputzt.

Faramir vermutete, dass diese die abgelehnten Kandidaten waren und die Väter nun als letzte Hoffnung versuchten die Prinzessin umzustimmen. Zu seinem Glück beachtete sie diese nur wenig und nahm lediglich die Geschenke mit einer dankenden Geste an.

Faramir entdeckte unter den Geschenken auch wahre Kostbarkeiten, alte gebundene Bücher und Waffen, Edelsteine und Stoffe. Das Volk der Harad war wahrlich nicht geizig.

Nach einer Rede des Königs, welche Faramir sogar zum Teil verstand, mussten sie ihre Schwüre aufsagen und tranken nach einander aus einem Kelch.

Er atmete erleichtert auf als er den Jubel der Gäste und des Volkes welches außerhalb des Palastes Stellung bezogen hatte vernahm und erlaubte sich seine Frau genauer anzusehen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme „Schöner Dolch."

Als Faramir etwas entgegen wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Salar, ausgestattet mit zwei Bechern, reichte ihm einen davon und schlug ihm fest auf den Rücken.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Härte des Schlages ließ die Vermutung zu, dass er bereits mehr als einen Becher getrunken hatte. Faramir wollte diese Geste nicht abtun und trank gierig.

Das Gebräu hatte nichts mit dem Ale seiner Heimat gemein und kratzte ihn im Hals. Er unterdrückte ein Husten und nickte dankend.

Er beobachtete seinen Schwager dabei wie er etwas unsicher zu der Braut torkelte und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Diese hatte Probleme seinen wankenden massigen Körper zu stabilisieren und verzog angewidert das Gesicht als er sie geräuschvoll auf die Wange küsste.

Sofort wurde sie von zwei Männern erlöst die den Prinzen liebevoll wegschoben. Faramir hatte kaum Gelegenheit um sich zu erholen, da bereits ein anderer Mann mit zwei Bechern vor ihm stand.

Dies wiederholte sich schließlich bis zu einem Punkt an dem Faramir ablehnen musste. Doch der gekränkte und wütende Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers, ein entfernter Cousin seiner Frau, belehrte ihn eines besseren und er würgte auch diesen Becherinhalt hinunter.

Er bereute es sofort.

Nun wäre Boromir eindeutig im Vorteil, seine exzessiven Trinkgelage hätten ihn vor so einem Fiasko bewahrt. Er war es schlichtweg gewohnt soviel zu trinken.

Faramir hingegen, der eher bei den Büchern als in der Taverne zu finden war, merkte bereits, dass der Abend nicht gut für ihn ausgehen würde.

Sein Kopf drehte sich und er wankte bereits merklich. Zu seinem Glück schien das nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Dachte er, denn als ihm bereits der nächste Becher unter die Nase gehalten wurde, spürte er eine Hand die ihn sanft wegzog. Seine Braut, die in seinem Zustand noch weitaus schöner war als vorher, bugsierte ihn vorsichtig von der Menschenmenge weg.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt konnte er sich nicht mehr an das Geschehene erinnern.

Jedoch war er sich sicher, in seinem Zustand keine oder wenn eine absolut peinliche Leistung abgelegt zu haben. Er kannte die Sprüche der Soldaten. Er wusste, dass jeder Becher zwar die Stimmung hob, doch nichts anderes.

Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. So war also eine erste Handlung als Prinz. Er hatte sich selbst mit Erbrochenem beschmutzt, vermutlich auch anderes und war zu guter Letzt in seiner Hochzeitsnacht alleine eingeschlafen. Wenn das sein Vater wusste, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was dieser darüber zu sagen hatte. Das erste Mal freute sich Faramir so weit weg zu sein. Zumindest blieb ihm die Wut des Truchsess erspart.


End file.
